The First Journey
by Manderly
Summary: A young Legolas catches his first glimpse of the world beyond the walls of his father's stronghold as he embarks upon a journey with his brother.
1. Restlessness

Disclaimer: Much is borrowed from Tolkien; the rest is the product of my imagination.

A/N: This story takes place several years before From Princeling to Warrior and is a much lighter piece than my other two stories. I will try to add a bit of excitement here and there but it is meant to be a piece of mindless reading that hopefully will provoke a smile or two.

Ch. 1 Restlessness

"When will you be back, Salque?" Legolas asked as he poked repeatedly with his foot at the other elf's pack.

"I do not know, Legolas. I have not visited my daughter for far too long. Now that I am to be a grandfather, she will ensure that my visit will not be a short one." The older warrior smiled, his eyes glowing with renewed happiness. "I too would like to take the time to get to know my grandchild. I have been many things, but never a grandada."

Legolas peered up at Salque, marvelling at the joy that was positively radiating from the older elf's face. He had never seen Salque so happy and a part of him shared the other's exultation, but another part of him selfishly lamented the fact that his constant companion was about to abandon him. Life promised to be very dull and tedious in the days to come.

"Can I not go with you?" he asked hopefully, schooling his face to take on a look of desperate longing that he knew would pull at the older elf's heartstrings. It had always worked in the past.

"Now Legolas, Salque is going to visit with his daughter, and soon to be grandchild. He does not need you tagging along for distraction. He has already devoted far too many of his waking hours to looking after your wellbeing. It is time that he looks after his own family for a change. This leave has been too long in coming as it is." Thranduil looked at his son with what he hoped was sufficient paternal sternness. "And very much well-deserved, I might add."

Legolas lowered his gaze and once more nudged Salque's pack with his foot. "Yes, Adar."

Salque looked at the downcast fair head of the young elf and felt his heart tightened with a familiar pang. He was already beginning to miss the youngling, and he had not even left yet.

He laid a gentle hand on the slouched shoulder. "Legolas, I will be back soon. I promise."

"Salque, you will take as long as you need. Do not cut short your visit on account of Legolas. He will be fine," Thranduil said.

"I will be a prisoner behind these walls," Legolas muttered under his breath.

"Legolas," the King admonished warningly.

"I am sorry, Adar," his son said grudgingly as he threw the King a sideways glance.

He certainly did not look sorry, Thranduil noted with inward amusement, but the thought of the days ahead with a restless Legolas sobered him almost immediately. Legolas was not the only one reluctant to see Salque go. Without the trustworthy presence of this warrior, the responsibility of keeping the young one out of mischief would fall directly on his shoulder, and the thought instilled a sense of unease within the King that was growing by the minute. With a determined intake of breath, Thranduil pushed aside the nervous apprehension. "Salque, you should be on your way before the hour grows late."

The other elf nodded, and saluted the King. "With your leave, my lord."

"Have a safe journey, my friend. And give my blessings to your daughter and her little one." The King clasped the other's shoulders briefly.

Salque then turned to the rather forlorn looking Legolas who was staring down at his own feet with questionable fascination.

"Will you not bid me good-by, Legolas?" the seasoned warrior asked the youngling.

Legolas looked up and made a valiant attempt to smile. "Good-by, Salque. I will miss you."

The older elf drew him into an embrace. "I will miss you too, little one. Promise me that you will behave and not give cause for your adar to worry."

Legolas pulled back from the other's hold, looking rather offended. "But I always behave, only sometimes things do not turn out as planned."

Salque looked above the fair head to the King, and had to suppress a hoot of laughter at the expression on his liege's face. He was certainly going to miss Legolas, but he doubted that he would miss the heart-clenching fear that the youngling was so capable of arousing with such distressing regularity, whether intentionally or not. The King was correct. This leave of absence had been long in coming.

He bent down and kissed the golden head. "Good-bye, Legolas. Take care of your adar and brothers while I am gone."

Legolas nodded, the blue eyes looking suspiciously wet. Salque picked up his pack and once more saluted the King. "Good-bye, my lord."

Thranduil nodded. "Good-bye, Salque."

The King and his youngest son watched as the seasoned warrior mounted the waiting horse, and with one final wave, urged the steed into a quick cantor, disappearing down the well-trodden path in a cloud of dust.

Thranduil turned and watched his son, who, with a most determined scowl on the young face, was looking decidedly unhappy. With an inward sigh, the King drew the young elf to him. "Come, Legolas. Let us go inside."

"Will he be back in two weeks?" Legolas asked as he dragged his feet along side of his adar. Two weeks seemed an infinitely long time.

"Two weeks will not nearly be long enough for a visit such as this. Salque is to be a grandfather, a joy second only to becoming a father." Thranduil had to suppress a smile at the near traumatized look on Legolas' face as he reacted to his words. "I would be surprised if he returned within the month."

Indeed, the King thought, the birth of a new elfling in Mirkwood had become such a rare event in these troubled times that it was cause for celebration by all, and not merely by the immediate family members of the newborn only.

"A month! But that is forever!" Legolas cried.

If a month was forever, then there were serious concerns indeed for the immortality of elves, the King thought wryly. He laid a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "It may seem long now, but it will pass before you know it."

Legolas shook his head, looking clearly distressed. "But what will I do all this time?"

The King regarded his youngest son calmly. "You will continue your studies with your tutors and your training with your weapon masters. I will ensure that your days are filled."

Legolas was mortified. He was certain that his father's idea of a filled day would not be a day of excitement, for the King was far less indulgent than Salque in keeping boredom at bay. His father had no aversion to saying no to him, while Salque, he knew, probably wished he was more capable of saying no to his young charge.

Thranduil saw the stricken look on his young son's face and ruthlessly smothered a chuckle. He supposed it was probably not a good idea to frighten the elfling with promises of boredom, as no doubt that would only spur the child on in his tireless search for excitement. He must alert the palace guards to be extra vigilant, for there was no doubt in Thranduil's mind that his son would test the boundaries of his freedom in the most creative ways in the days to come. The King also pondered as to which unfortunate soul he should assign to watch over his youngest until such time that Salque returned. Perhaps Aldeon may be persuaded to take time from helping the King to govern Mirkwood to helping his adar to govern his little brother instead. Thranduil brightened visibly at the thought. Perhaps he needed not to take on a restless Legolas by himself after all.

"Adar, is something the matter? Your face looks -- funny." The voice of his son drew him back to reality.

"No, nothing is the matter, Legolas. I was merely thinking how best to rule my subjects and keep them happy," Thranduil said and was rather gratified that he did not have to lie to his son.

"Oh, that is easy," Legolas said brightly. "Tavaro says that all you have to do is nod and look sympathetic when you listen to the petitioners, and then they will go away happy."

"Is that what Tavaro said? I am afraid your brother has simplified things a little too much." The King regarded his youngest with a raised brow. "Is it not time for your lessons?"

"Adar, can I not go to them for one day?"

"Legolas, I agreed that you may be late for your lessons today so that you could say good-by to Salque, but I did not agree to your foregoing your lessons for the day. Come, I will walk you to the library. Your tutor is waiting."

"Will you go riding with me after my weapons training today?" Legolas was not ready to give up the slightest prospect of a distraction in what was otherwise going to be a very dull day.

"We will see when you are finished training." Thranduil, on the other hand, was not ready to give a promise that he may not be able to keep, not because he did not wish to spend time with his son, but because the demands on a king were nearly endless. Seeing the downcast look on Legolas' face, he added. "It will all depend on how well I nod and look sympathetic when I listen to the petitioners. Let us both go and work hard and perhaps we may have time to ride later on today."

They stopped before the door to the library and Thranduil patted his son on the shoulder. "I will see you later, Legolas."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas said rather forlornly and pushed opened the library door with the greatest reluctance.

The King watched his youngest son slip in behind the heavy doors before making his own way to the Throne Room. He very much hoped that he could take Legolas riding, as it would do both of them good to do so. But first, he must speak to Aldeon.

xxxxxxx

"You cannot go in, Prince Legolas. The King is still in council," the palace guard said as he stood firmly before the tightly closed doors.

Legolas frowned. "When will he be finished?"

"I do not know. I will advise him that you are looking for him when he comes out," the guard offered.

"Thank you," Legolas nodded and turned away dejectedly.

There was going to be no riding with his adar today, he thought gloomily as he dragged his feet along the corridor. His spirits sank further as he thought of the days to come. Without Salque by his side, there were very few places where he was allowed to venture on his own. Anywhere beyond the outer walls was deemed too dangerous for him to be roving about unescorted.

It seemed vastly unfair. Cottages dotted the area beyond the perimeters of the outer walls, and their inhabitants did not appear to be living in fear of any imminent danger. Did his father think that any menace beyond these walls would single him out as target while all around him others carried on unmolested? He did not think that the cottagers would stand by idly if he were to be picked off by a spider or an orc, not that spiders or orcs were foolish enough to venture so close to the King's stronghold. Which was, Legolas thought, really unfortunate. It would be so much more exciting to fight these dreaded creatures personally than to listen to others recount tales of their fearsomeness. Legolas was certain that he must the only elf in all of Mirkwood to have never seen a spider or an orc, and he was a Prince of Mirkwood whose duty was to defend his people against these vile beings.

He really must speak to his adar about these unfair rules. His father was so maddeningly overprotective sometimes. Actually, his father was maddeningly overprotective ALL the time, he corrected himself in frustration.

He suddenly realized he was heading in the direction of the stables in his restless wandering. I will visit with Hwesta, he thought, even if I cannot ride him today. Hwesta was a gift from his adar earlier this year to replace the pony that he had long since outgrown. He had bonded immediately with the spirited black stallion and thought Hwesta the only creature in Mirkwood who understood the frustration of his sheltered life. Indeed, there were times that Legolas could sense the same frustration in his faithful friend and he longed for the day that he and Hwesta could ride like the wind through the woods, leaving behind those invisible chains that had so held them back.

As if he could sense the nearness of his master, Hwesta was already neighing in joyful greeting before Legolas set foot in the stable where the horse was held.

Legolas laughed out loud. "Yes, my friend, I am here." He continued to laugh in delight as the horse nudged his velvety nose into his master's tunic, looking for treats. "I am sorry, Hwesta, but I do not have anything for you. I had not planned on coming here so I did not stop by the kitchen. I promise I will bring twice the treats next time." He rubbed the soft nose fondly. "I know. You miss your apples. I miss them too, but it has been a long winter and I am afraid we will not be having them any time soon. But the air is warmer and the trees are beginning to bud. We will just have to be patient."

The black stallion moved restlessly within the stall, its front hoof pawing at the packed earth of the ground with eager anticipation.

"Do you wish to go outside too? So do I, but Adar is busy and Salque has gone away to visit his daughter. There is no one to accompany us." Legolas ran his hand through the silky mane soothingly, trying to calm his restless friend. But Hwesta snorted loudly and pulled away from his touch.

"All right, you are determined to go outside. I guess I will have to take you before you do something foolish and hurt yourself. Come along, then."

As soon as they stepped into the open air, one of the stable grooms approached them. "Prince Legolas, is something wrong? May I be of assistance?"

"Nothing s wrong, but he is restless. He needs exercise."

"I have already walked him today."

"Well, I guess he needs more exercise, as do I. I will take him out for a little while."

The groom looked about nervously. "By yourself? I can take him out if he is restless," the groom offered.

"I will not go far," Legolas promised, leaping nimbly onto Hwesta. "We will be back before you know it. Do not concern yourself. We will be fine." Even before the other elf could further protest, the stallion had already sensed his master's silent command and broke into a cantor.

It was good to be out in the warm spring air, but Legolas could feel the nervous energy of his mount gaining momentum even as they trotted along the now empty training fields. He looked in the direction of the outer gate and thought longingly of the woods beyond. He could almost hear the trees calling out to him. Even before he realized what he was doing, horse and elf were heading directly for the outer gate.

The guards greeted him with uncertainty. "Prince Legolas,"

He returned their greeting rather solemnly and addressed them with what he hoped to be complete self-assuredness. "I need to take Hwesta out for a ride as he is very restless. I will not venture far and will be back within the hour."

"By yourself?" one of the guards asked, eyeing his companion with uncertainty.

Why was it that nobody thought him capable of doing anything on his own, Legolas fumed irritably. "Yes, by myself. Even though I do not think there will be any danger at all, I will stay on the main path and within screaming distance of the cottages."

The two guards looked at each other with even greater uncertainty. "I think one of us should accompany you, just to be certain," the same guard spoke again.

"And leave your post guarding the gate? I do not think my adar will approve of that. Besides, I will not be alone. There will be others out there." And before either of them could say anything further, Hwesta once again obeyed his silent command and sprinted forward. The two guards watched the departing cloud of dust in nervous dismay.

"Should we not go after him? He really should not be out there alone," one of the guards asked the other hesitantly.

The other elf shrugged. "He will not be happy if we force ourselves on him."

"On the other hand, the King will be extremely unhappy if anything happens to his youngest. I am not certain whether I am ready to go to the Halls of Mandos yet."

Only after a brief hesitation, the other nodded in resignation. "You are right. I will go after him, but I will need to get my horse first. I will send another to take my post here."

His companion looked visibly relieved that he would not be the one to go after the young prince. "I hope he will not give you trouble."

The other looked grim. "That is my hope too. Ai, I wish Salque had taken the young prince with him."

The other elf could only nod in silent sympathy.

TBC


	2. A Brother's Return

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 2 A Brother Returns

Legolas laughed with delight as they raced along the well-trodden path, his golden mane flying behind him like a carefree sail and all previous thoughts of frustration melted away as the soft spring air rushed up to meet him in intoxicating waves. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to be among the trees when they were awakening from their long winter's rest. He urged Hwesta to a reluctant stop. His faithful mount pranced about with nervous energy and snorted loudly with impatience, obviously displeased at the sudden inaction.

Legolas laughed again as he patted the silky neck before dismounting in one nimble bound. "I will let you run later, my friend, but first I need to say hello to the trees." He made his way quickly to the nearest tree and in one fluid movement, grasped a branch and swung himself up. A moment later, he was sitting atop one of the highest branches, his eyes closed and his cheek against the cool sturdiness of the trunk. The trees sang out their joyous greetings, and Legolas smiled. "I have missed all of you too. It has been a long winter."

The trees swayed in gentle concurrence and Legolas leaned back on his perch with trusting ease. He kept his eyes closed, and allowed himself to be swept up in the soft murmurs of the trees around him whilst he drew in the sweet fragrance of newborn greenery, laced with the reassuring scent of damp earth.

He knew not how long he stayed there but he was suddenly jolted to alertness by a change in the tempo of the trees' songs. There was no sense of foreboding, however, from the trees, and Legolas relaxed. He stood up on the branch and peered into the distance. His keen eyes picked out the sight of a group of riders approaching and even from where he perched, he could tell that they were Mirkwood warriors. They must be returning from patrol, he thought excitedly. He would ride back with them to the palace, he quickly decided. If he was fortunate, they may recount to him the adventures of their patrol. With a quick bound and a leap, he was on the forest ground again and from there, it was only a few short steps to the grazing Hwesta.

"Come, my friend. Let us go and welcome back our returning warriors."

As he approached the group of riders, he quickly recognized one of the forefront warriors and he shouted out in joyous greeting. "Tavaro!"

He drew Hwesta to an abrupt stop before the group of warriors and was about to leap onto his brother's mount when he saw the sling that cradled Tavaro's right arm. "Tavaro, you are hurt! What happened? Are you badly wounded?"

"Legolas, what are you doing out here?" His older brother completely ignored his chain of questions.

Legolas edged his horse along side of his brother, his eyes fixed on the wounded appendage in concern. "What happened to your arm? Is it broken?" He reached out tentatively to touch it. "Does it hurt?"

"Never mind my arm. You still have not told me why you are out here, by yourself."

"I was saying hello to the trees," Legolas said, peering at his older brother with sudden uncertainty.

"Saying hello to the trees?" Tavaro asked incredulously. "Do not tell me. You have escaped Salque's clutches again."

"Salque is gone. He left this morning to visit his daughter and will not be back for weeks," Legolas declared.

Tavaro studied his little brother. "Does Adar know that you are out here? No? I did not think so."

"He was supposed to come riding with me today, but he was too busy," Legolas said rather sulkily.

"So you decided to come out on your own instead? Oh, bratling, have you no fear of your King?"

Legolas frowned. "If we ride back now, he will never know that I even left."

"Adar will know. Adar knows everything. You should be well aware of that by now, bratling. And look, here comes somebody even as we speak, probably sent by Adar himself in search of you."

Legolas looked up in dismay and saw the guard that he had encountered earlier at the outer gate. Inwardly, he groaned.

The newly arrived rider saluted Tavaro nervously. "Lord Tavaro, welcome back. Thank the Valar that Prince Legolas is with you. I have been searching for him everywhere."

Legolas looked at him unhappily. "There was no need for you to ride out after me. As you can see, I am fine. Besides, I stayed on the main path all this time, like I said I would."

"I was looking for you in the woods," the guard said.

At this, Tavaro laughed out loud. "I do not blame you, as my little brother is seldom where he claims he will be. Come along, let us all head back before the King sends out a search party for the bratling."

"Tavaro, you still have not told me what happened to your arm," Legolas persisted, concern and worry clouding the young face.

"We had an encounter with a group of orcs and I foolishly tried to stop one of their scimitars with my arm," Tavaro said airily. "Do not look so stricken, little brother. It is only a flesh wound and is healing well."

"If it is not serious, then why are you wearing a sling?" Legolas was not reassured.

"It is easier on my arm when I am riding. Worry not, Legolas, for I will be able to wrestle with you within the week."

Legolas looked at his older brother with uncertainty and turned to regard the other warriors. Several of them bore signs of injuries, though none seemed to be seriously afflicted.

"And Feren? Is Feren well?" Legolas asked, suddenly concerned.

"He is well. He insisted that we be sent home, however slight our injuries may be."

"Well, I am glad that you are home, Tavaro," Legolas declared firmly and smiled at his brother. "I have missed you."

Tavaro reached out with his good arm and ruffled the youngling's hair with fondness. "And I have missed you, bratling."

"Tell me about the orcs. Were there many of them? Did you kill them all?" Legolas asked eagerly.

Tavaro laughed. "Of course we killed them all, for we are formidable warriors. We came upon their camp at night and caught them unaware. We should not have suffered any injuries at all if there were not so many of them."

"You were greatly outnumbered?" Legolas asked, his eyes wide.

"We are always outnumbered, but their skills are no match for ours."

"I wish I had been there," Legolas said wistfully.

Tavaro regarded his little brother and breathed a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar that Legolas had not been there. The thought of his little brother confronting an orc was not something that he wished to dwell upon. "Your time will come soon enough, Legolas. Orcs are fearsomely ugly creatures, you know. You should consider yourself fortunate that you have not yet laid eyes on them. One look at them and you will lose your appetite to eat for days."

Several of the warriors laughed out loud at this and Legolas joined in happily. He felt nearly grown up just to be among them and at that thought, he squared his shoulders purposefully. Someday, he would not only ride with these warriors, but he would fight along side with them. He hoped that that day would come soon.

xxxxxxxx

"Legolas, where have you been?" The first thing that greeted them upon their arrival at the palace was the King's irate voice. Any hope of his father not finding out about his latest escapade was immediately dashed. Legolas sidled up to his brother instinctively.

"I took Hwesta out to exercise and found Tavaro," he replied, peering at his father's rather formidable countenance with apprehension. "Tavaro is hurt."

It worked. His father's attention was instantly detracted to his other son.

"What happened to your arm?" Thranduil asked quickly, frowning. Then turning to a nearby attendant, he ordered, "Send for Kala. Bid him to go to Lord Tavaro's chamber."

"Adar, it is a scratch, "Tavaro protested even as the attendant scurried away.

"Let Kala determine whether it is a scratch. Welcome home, my son. Come, let us go to your chamber. You look tired." Thranduil embraced his older son briefly and without glancing around, addressed his younger son who was attempting to steal away. "Legolas, you will come with us and explain to me why you have disobeyed my orders, yet again."

Legolas was torn between his wanting to remain with his newly returned brother and his apprehension of being lectured by his father.

"Legolas, you will come along." There was an edge of impatience in his adar's voice.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas said and followed in resignation.

Tavaro held out his good arm to him and Legolas gratefully slid under its protective hold. At least his brother would be there to buffer some of his father's more stinging reprimands.

"I will get you some water so that you can bathe your face," Legolas immediately offered upon their entering Tavaro's chamber.

"Thank you, Legolas. I would like that," Tavaro said as he sank into a chair. As his little brother disappeared into the adjoining washing chamber, Tavaro winked at the King. "The bratling is working hard at appeasing your displeasure."

Thranduil grunted in the most unkingly way. "He should know better than to go off by himself."

"Do not be so hard on him. He did not venture far, and he was on the main path when I came upon him. There were cottagers nearby."

"He knows the rules." The King was adamant.

At this point, they were interrupted by the reappearance of Legolas, carefully balancing a basin of water in his hands as he made his way across the room. Setting the basin down onto a nearby table, he wrung out a cloth and handed it to his brother.

"Maybe I should bring you with me on the next patrol. It will be nice to have a little slave to wait on me hand and foot after a difficult day with the enemies." Tavaro grinned as he took the proffered cloth and wiped the smudges of travel from his face.

Legolas looked at his brother with wide-eyed eagerness. "Yes, I would do that for you!"

"You will do no such thing," Thranduil said to his youngest. And turning to his other son, he admonished, "Stop putting wild ideas in the child's head. He has enough of those as it is without encouragement from you. And now, Legolas, you will explain to me why you purposely disobeyed my order of not venturing beyond the outer gate on your own."

"I had not meant to disobey you, it just happened," Legolas said, staring down at his clasped hands. "Hwesta was so restless. I had to take him out for a run."

"So apparently Hwesta is to be blamed for your disobedience," Thranduil said dryly.

Legolas peered tentatively at his father. "I am sorry, Adar."

"You are sorry each time you break the rules, and yet you continue to break them. Legolas, these rules are set for your protection. It is not safe for you to wander about by yourself. Those woods can be a very dangerous place."

"The cottagers live in the woods and they do not appear to be in danger," Legolas countered.

"Do not argue with me, Legolas."

Legolas cast a sullen look at his father and muttered reluctantly. "I am sorry, Adar."

Tavaro ruthless smothered a chuckle at the sight of his little brother's unrepentant face and thought that the King's rules would have to be relaxed if Legolas was to abide by them in any sense at all. The bratling must be the only elf in all of Mirkwood not to quake with fear at the sight of the King's displeased countenance. Secretly, Tavaro thought his father was too protective of his youngest son. Legolas was a spirited elfling and too much constraint on his freedom would only lead to more rebellious and perhaps disastrous consequences.

The standoff between father and son was fortunately interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the quiet appearance of Kala, the head healer. He bowed to the King and Tavaro in turn, and graced Legolas with an indulgent smile.

"And what damage have you done this time, my lord?" the healer addressed Tavaro as he eased the other's arm from its sling.

"It is but a flesh wound, and is healing well. There really is no need for you to trouble yourself," Tavaro said.

"The need is not mine, but that of the King, your father," Kala said calmly as gently rolled up the sleeve to exposed the bandaged upper arm.

"Kala, have I ever told you how utterly wise you are," Tavaro asked smiling.

"Yes, my lord, many a times," Kala responded as he unwrapped the bandages.

Legolas moved in closer to his brother, his blue eyes intent on the healer's gentle hands as he pressed gently on the long gash, neatly closed by a row of tiny, well-placed stitches. "Is he hurting you, Tavaro?"

Tavaro laughed and ruffled the blond hair with his good hand. "No, he is not hurting me. Like I have said, it is healing well. It bothers me not at all."

Legolas continued to stare at the stitched gash with morbid fascination. "Did it bleed a lot? It looks very long."

"It bled some, but not overly so. This is but a minor wound. An orc blade is a nasty weapon and if wielded properly, it can do grievous damage such as --"

"Tavaro, I do not think your brother needs to hear such detailed accounts of what an orc blade can or cannot do. Legolas, come over here and allow Kala room to tend to your brother."

Reluctantly, Legolas moved from Tavaro's side and took his place by his father's chair. The King reached up and patted his son's back gently. "Tavaro will be fine, Legolas. You need not to worry." Even as he spoke, Thranduil's heart tightened at the thought that one day, his youngest may too return from battle with the enemies bearing such wounds. He hoped that day would not come soon.

"Well, my lord, it is healing well and there is no more that I can do at this time. The stitches can be removed in two, three days' time and you should regain full use of the arm by the end of the week. You may remove the sling too, if you so wish. It is no longer necessary."

Tavaro grinned. "Those are exactly my thoughts too. Thank you, Kala, as always."

The healer inclined his head. "I am glad that my skills are not needed on this occasion." He turned to the King. "If I may then take my leave, my lord."

"Thank you, Kala. You may leave."

After the healer had departed, Thranduil also stood up. "There is time before the evening meal. You should rest a little, Tavaro. Come Legolas, let us leave your brother."

Legolas was reluctant to leave the company of his newly returned brother, but Tavaro did look tired and he did not wish to deprive his brother of the rest that he obviously needed. "You will be at the evening meal, will you not, Tavaro?"

Tavaro smiled at his brother's anxious face. "Worry not, I will be there. It will be a pleasure to have a real meal for a change, after months of consuming what passed for food while on patrol."

Reassured, Legolas followed his father's gentle tug out of his brother's chamber. Tavaro was home! The thought brought a smile to his face. Perhaps the coming days would not be so dull after all.

TBC

xxxxxxxx

Daw: I was trying to remember how my daughter acted when she was young while I was writing this but as much as she was a handful, I don't think she was quite up to Legolas' standards for getting into trouble. I am trying to picture him as being something of a less than model child, but not overly so that one would want to strangle him on sight. Hopefully, I can find the right balance. Always nice to get comments from you.

Jopru: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's nice to see readers from my previous stories. Hopefully I can keep your interest.

Sigil Galen: Yes, Legolas is quite the handful, but I am glad you find him adorable. I didn't want him to be such a brat that readers would want to smack him. Thank you very much for your review.

Jebb: Great to hear from you again. I hope you will enjoy this one. I am rather apprehensive about how it will turn out as this is the first time I am trying my hand at something light. Let me know what you think


	3. Making Plans

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 3 Making Plans

"Tavaro, welcome home," Aldeon stood up to embrace his brother, taking care not to jostle the injured arm. "How is the arm? Adar said that you have injured it."

Even before Tavaro was able to respond, Legolas chimed in. "The wound is very long, with lots of stitches."

Aldeon frowned. "That sounds serious."

"Do not listen to the bratling. It is nothing but a flesh wound and enough fuss has been made of it already. It certainly does not warrant being sent home because of it. Feren is being overly cautious, as usual," Tavaro said as he took his seat at the table.

"Keep in mind that any warrior who cannot perform at full capacity endangers all those around him. Feren did what any good commander would have done in the circumstances," Thranduil interjected. "Besides, in his report to me, he says that you are due for leave. Now is as good a time as any to take it."

"Does that mean you will be staying home for a while?" Legolas asked, looking at his brother in wide-eyed anticipation.

Tavaro regarded his little brother, and frowned. "It does look like you will have to put up with me for a while. Obviously, Feren does not want to see my face any time soon."

Legolas grinned so widely that Tavaro feared the child's face might split in half. "That means you will be able to do things with me!"

"Legolas, you must remember that Tavaro has an injury. I do not think he should be doing anything that might cause further harm to it," Thranduil said. "Now eat your meal before the food gets cold."

"I will help to take care of him," Legolas said earnestly. "I will not let him hurt it further."

The King arched a brow and both Aldeon and Tavaro laughed.

Tavaro reached out to tousle his brother's hair. "Why thank you, Legolas. My arm feels better already, knowing that you will be looking after me."

Legolas grinned. "I will help you cut up the venison. I do not think you can do it with only one arm."

"Ah, my little slave at work again," Tavaro sighed contentedly.

Aldeon smiled and shook his head. "I am beginning to feel jealous, Legolas. You have never offered to help me with my meal before."

Legolas looked up. "If you were injured, I would help you too. But I do not want you to be injured." He suddenly frowned and added, "I do not want any of my brothers injured."

"We will do our best to abide by your wishes, though we may have a difficult time convincing the orcs that they should not hack us to bits because our little brother wills it so," Tavaro said smiling.

"Tavaro, you should not make light of your brother's words. It is not easy to watch any of you return injured," Thranduil said.

Tavaro pulled Legolas to him in a brief hug. "I am sorry, Legolas, I do not mean to jest. You need not worry for us. Both Feren and I are quite capable. We have no intention of allowing the enemy to best us in any confrontation."

Legolas looked up at his brother and smiled, his apprehension reassured by the other's words. "Tell us about your patrol, Tavaro. Did you have many encounters with orcs?"

"The beginning of our patrol was relatively quiet. Quite boring, actually. There were very few sightings of those vile creatures, but as soon as the winter began to thaw, the orcs were sprouting as quickly as new leaves on trees. They were everywhere, and things got rather exciting from then on. No sooner did we dispel one group then another would show up to take its place. There was an ongoing challenge among the warriors as to who would have the highest tally of orc kills at the end of each day. Unfortunately, Feren forbade me to take part or surely I would have been the champion on most days."

Thranduil frowned as he watched the growing wide-eyed wonder on his youngest son's face. "Legolas, eat your meal. Tavaro, you may give me your detailed account of the patrol after dinner, in my study."

Tavaro grinned and shrugged. "As you wish, Adar." He winked at his younger brother who looked as if he was about to protest the premature end to Tavaro's tale. "I believe Adar would like us to speak of more mundane matters over dinner. So I suppose you may tell me what you have been doing in the past months. How is your archery training progressing along?"

Thranduil breathed a silent sigh of relief. As much as he was annoyed at Tavaro's unnecessary embellishment of patrol life in the presence of Legolas, the King was also appeased by his third son's wisdom in diverting the discussion to that of archery, something that Legolas could never tire of discussing.

"The archery master says that I will soon be one of Mirkwood's best archers," Legolas said proudly and turned to his father. "I am not boasting, Adar. Those were his words, not mine."

Thranduil suppressed a smile. "Yes, the archery master has so advised me as well, and I am very proud of you, Legolas. However, it is better that you not repeat those words to others than to your brothers and myself. It may be the truth, but others will see it as unwanted boasting nevertheless."

Legolas sighed loudly. "I know that already. Others in my archery group are not happy that the archery master singles me out for praise. They are much older than I am and believe they have more experience and are therefore better than me." He stabbed absent-mindedly at a piece of venison. "It does not matter how good I may be. They will be confirmed as warriors long before me. It does not seem fair."

"Skill with weapons is not the only thing that matters to a warrior, Legolas," Thranduil reminded. "A warrior also requires the maturity of mind to deal with the uncertainties and dangers of confronting the enemy. Believe me, a good warrior has many skills, not just adeptness with weapons." The King looked at his son's unfinished plate of food. "Finish your dinner, Legolas."

Legolas pushed away the plate. "I am full, Adar. You gave me way too much."

Thranduil frowned. Legolas was never one with a robust appetite, unlike his other sons. The King thought him much too slender, even for an elf, but Legolas was nearing the age when lectures on eating habits would be unwelcomed by the youngling. For that matter, lectures on anything would be considered unwelcome interference, Thranduil thought in mild frustration.

"If you are finished, then you may go to your chamber to begin your additional lessons," Thranduil said mildly.

Legolas protested almost immediately, "But Adar, this is the first evening that Tavaro is home. I have hardly spent any time with him yet."

"Legolas, we have agreed that doing extra lessons every evening for this week will be your punishment for disobeying the rules today. Perhaps next time you will consider the consequences before you break the rules. Now, I do not want to hear any more protest. Consider yourself fortunate that you are only doing additional lessons. Next time, I will take away your bow and Hwesta for a month."

Legolas regarded his father with sullen defiance, and then turned to his older brothers, beseeching interference.

Tavaro shrugged helplessly. "I dare not overrule Adar's orders. He is the King, you know. I have learned long ago not to disobey him. I suggest that you should learn to do likewise, if you value whatever freedom you have left to you."

"You better do as Adar says, Legolas," Aldeon said. "I will come to your chamber later."

Thranduil gave his eldest a warning look. "You will not help him with his lessons."

"Of course not, Adar. I will only keep him company," Aldeon said, smiling.

Thranduil regarded him doubtfully before turning to his youngest. "Run along, Legolas. Your tutor will advise me tomorrow whether you have completed your lessons, and whether they are done properly."

With the greatest reluctance, Legolas made his way from the room, casting sulky looks behind him on regular intervals.

Once the door closed behind his youngest brother, Tavaro burst out laughing. "You would think he was going to his execution the way he dragged his feet."

Thranduil let out a long breath. "That child tries my endurance."

"The mighty King of Mirkwood brought low by a mere elfling," Tavaro said with a grin.

"Legolas will bring low the mighty spirits themselves," Thranduil said tiredly. "Let alone a mere elven king."

"I find him refreshing," Tavaro said with a grin.

The King regarded him with a raised brow. "I shall remind you of your words when you have a son of your own someday."

"Legolas tells me that Salque has left to visit with his daughter," Tavaro commented. "What will you do without Salque?"

"I have considered locking your brother in the dungeons for the duration of Salque's absence. It will be the only way to keep him safe, if only from himself," Thranduil said rather helplessly. "Salque is not even gone for a day and the child has already caused trouble."

Aldeon laughed. "Fear not, Adar, now that Tavaro is home. He can certainly help in keeping Legolas occupied and out of mischief."

Thranduil nodded and smiled at the suggestion. "Yes, your timing cannot be better, Tavaro."

Tavaro took a long drink from his goblet of wine. "It seems that you both have my leave all planned out, without input from me, I might add. It is a fortunate thing that I enjoy spending time with Legolas. Otherwise, I would be tempted to ride back south at first light tomorrow to rejoin Feren."

At his son's words, a look of guilt flitted across Thranduil's face. "Do you have plans otherwise? I know you have not had leave for some months now. I certainly do not want to deprive you of the free time that is so well-deserved."

Tavaro sat back in his chair. "I received a letter from Herendil a while back, inquiring as to when I might visit him and his family. We have not seen each other for some years now. I believe the last time I visited was when his son was born, and his son must be nearing Legolas' age now."

"Then you certainly must go and visit him then. Do not put your plans off because of Legolas," Thranduil said quickly.

Tavaro and Herendil had been inseparable since childhood and as warriors, they had fought side by side. Then Herendil had made the decision to resign from the duties of patrol to bond with an elleth from the settlement where both of their families were from. After the bonding, Herendil and his new bride had chosen to return to their ancestral home to start their new life together. The parting had been difficult for Tavaro. At first, visits between the friends were frequent, but because of the distance, and the duties and demands upon Tavaro as the King's son, the frequency of the visits diminished. If Tavaro wished to visit Herendil on the rare occasion that he was free from the demands of his duties, then Thranduil would in no way hinder his son's plans.

"Once Kala affirms that your arm is healed, then you shall go on this visit," Thranduil said. "Herendil will be glad to see you, my son, for it has been far too long since you two were together."

"I have an idea, Adar. I will take Legolas with me," Tavaro suggested, watching his father closely.

Thranduil frowned. "It is a long journey. I do not think Legolas is ready yet to embark on such a trip."

"Adar, it is no more than four, five days' ride to get there, and it is along a path that is frequented by patrols. It will be safe enough. Besides, he will not be alone. I will keep a close watch on him."

"Adar, I think Tavaro's suggestion is a good one. The trip will be good for both of them," Aldeon said, and then laughed. "At least, it will be good for Legolas. He has always longed to see Mirkwood beyond the perimeters of the outer walls."

"Your brother does not know the danger that exists beyond those walls," Thranduil said dryly. "I would protect him from those dangers forever if I could."

"I know you wish to protect Legolas, Adar. We all do. But he is very restless, especially after this long winter. I fear that if we hold him back further, he might do something irreparably foolish. This outing proposed by Tavaro will allow Legolas see a little of the outside word that he so craves. And as Tavaro says, the route there is well protected by patrols. They will be safe. And if it eases your mind, send guards along with them."

Tavaro winced. "Aldeon, I do not need guards to accompany me when I travel to visit a friend."

"The guards will be for Legolas, not for you," Aldeon said, smiling.

"I think I am capable of protecting one elfling, considering that I have been a warrior for more years than I care to count," Tavaro said rather indignantly.

"If you are intent on taking Legolas with you, then you will have guards accompanying you," Thranduil said. "Otherwise, Legolas is not going anywhere."

"Then you are agreeable that Legolas joins me on this trip?" Tavaro asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Thranduil sighed. "With Salque away, I am afraid that it will only be a matter of time before your brother gets himself into serious trouble. Yes, he may go with you, but you will have to promise me that you will keep a close watch on him. It does the child no harm to hear the word no on a more regular basis." Thranduil was only too aware of the fact that his youngest was quite skillful in charming concessions from those around him. The King prided himself that he may be one of the few who was able to maintain a certain immunity to that dubious charm.

"Fear not, Adar. I shall have Legolas tethered to my side at all times," Tavaro grinned.

"For that, you may need a chain made of mithril," Thranduil said dryly.

Tavaro laughed. "The bratling will be beside himself once he learns of this journey."

"He shall not learn of it until he has completed his punishment. I do not want him to think that he is to be rewarded for disobeying my rules," Thranduil said firmly.

"As you wish, Adar. I shall not breathe a word," Tavaro promised.

Thranduil nodded. "Come, let us retire to my study. I want you to tell me of the activities in the south beyond what was reported by Feren. Aldeon, you will join us as well. We shall discuss the affairs of the realm over a nice cup of wine."

Tavaro grinned. It was nice to be home again.

TBC

Serenity: Wow, thanks for your enthusiasm! As you can see, there will be quite a bit of brotherly interaction between Tavaro and Legolas. Hopefully they won't get into too much trouble.

Jebb: I am glad you like the saying hello to the tree part. I thought I better write a bit on the interaction between the trees and the elves as I haven't done much of that in my stories. After all, I am writing about wood elves. A sulky Legolas is a lot of fun to write.

Galadriel1010: Great to hear from you again! Glad that it's the type of story you like. Thanks for the review!


	4. The Journey Begins

See Ch, 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 4 The Journey Begins

Legolas looked down at his bowl and thought he would be sick. It was not because the porridge was in any way spoiled, but the last thing his nerve-tightened stomach wanted was food. He knew though that his father would not allow him to leave without breakfast. Leave! He was to begin his journey today! The very thought gripped him with breathless anticipation. He could scarcely believe that this day was at last here, and more than once in the short interval between awakening and the morning meal, he had pinched himself mercilessly just to be certain that the day was not an illusion.

"Legolas, eat your porridge." Vaguely, he heard his father urged, yet again.

He nodded numbly and forced down a spoonful down his reluctant throat, which seemed to have closed mysteriously during the course of his sleep. Sleep. He was certain that he had not slept at all the night previous, or if he did, he had done so during the brief spells between the long bouts of wakefulness during which his mind churned endlessly with thoughts of the impending journey.

He glanced at Tavaro who was scraping clean his bowl of porridge and looked to have every intention of requesting a second helping. How could his brother even think of eating this morning, he wondered in near amazement. But then this journey was probably no different for his brother than embarking upon another patrol, only this time the journey was for leisure, rather than for duty. Tavaro's enthusiasm therefore could not possibly match that of someone who had rarely stepped beyond the outer walls of the palace. Someone such as himself.

"Legolas." He heard his father again. The King was eyeing unhappily the nearly untouched bowl of porridge before his son.

Legolas looked pleadingly at his father. "I cannot, Adar. I am not hungry."

"You have a long day ahead of you, Legolas. You must eat."

"I will get sick if I eat another mouthful," Legolas said.

"Are you not well?" the King asked sharply.

"No, no. I am fine. I just do not want food right now," Legolas said quickly, fearful yet that the King might put an end to this journey even before it began.

"I think he is too excited to eat," Aldeon came to his rescue. "Do not force him, Adar. He can always eat something once they are on their way."

Legolas looked at his oldest brother most gratefully.

Thranduil sighed in resignation. "Very well."

Legolas immediately pushed his bowl away and looked at Tavaro. "Can we leave now?"

Tavaro laughed. "You may not be hungry, but I am. You will just have to be patient, little brother."

"Well, hurry," Legolas ordered. "The sun will set soon if we keep this pace."

"I hardly think so, Legolas," Tavaro chuckled again. "You must remember that we have all the time in the world. There are no deadlines to meet."

Legolas stood up. "Can I wait for Tavaro outside, Adar?"

"Sit, Legolas," Thranduil said without even looking up. "We will enjoy this meal together as a family, as it will be some time before we can do so again."

Legolas sat down with a loud exhalation of breath. "Yes, Adar."

Aldeon watched his young brother with half-suppressed amusement. The youngling was as tight as a bow string and Aldeon was certain that as soon as Tavaro gave any indication at all of readiness to depart, Legolas would undoubtedly bolt from the chair and shoot from the room like a sprung arrow. Aldeon tried to recall if there was a time he himself had been so wound up in excitement over an impending journey, and found that he could not. But then, Mirkwood had not been a place fraught with danger when he had been an elfling and there had existed then freedom to wander about with nary a care for one's safety. At least he and his other brothers had the chance to taste that freedom, which was more than Legolas would ever know, he thought wistfully. It saddened him deeply that his young brother would never experience the beauty and tranquility of Greenwood the Great, as Mirkwood then was. Even for himself, the memory of those peaceful days seemed to belong to another age, and he wondered with a pang of despondency whether Mirkwood would ever again see such days.

"Tavaro, you cannot still be hungry? You have already had three bowls of porridge!" Legolas cried incredulously.

"If you have been on patrol on months on end as I have, then you will have a greater appreciation for food such as this," Tavaro said. He looked at his younger brother's slightly flushed face and decided that he had tortured the bratling for long enough. "All right, all right. I shall refrain from further eating. If I should faint from hunger on this journey, it will be your fault, Legolas." He set his spoon down rather reluctantly. "I suppose we should be off now."

"Yes!" Legolas enthused loudly and dashed out of the room even before the others had a chance to stand up.

Thranduil shook his head. "One would think the child is being released from prison."

"Adar, he is," Tavaro said solemnly.

His father regarded him with narrowed eyes. "I shall not ask you to elaborate on that as I do not wish us to part on less than loving terms."

Tavaro laughed and threw an arm around his father's shoulders. "Adar, try as you might, but you can be never less than loving toward us."

Thranduil grunted. "Do not press your fortune, my son. Now, I do not need to remind you again that you will have to watch over your brother with the utmost care."

Tavaro at last turned a serious face to his father. "I may spend my life making light of everything around me, but one thing that I do take seriously is the safety of my family. Trust me, Adar. Legolas will come to no harm under my care."

Thranduil grasped his son's shoulder. "I doubt you not, my son. Only with Legolas, even I cannot keep him from mischief at times."

Father and sons made their way to the front door where they found Legolas fretted with barely contained impatience. At the sight of his family, he heaved a great sigh of relief.

"At last! Now can we be off?"

Tavaro laughed. "If we do not leave soon, the bratling will simply burst with impatience. Good-bye, Adar, Aldeon." He embraced his father and brother in turn.

"Good-bye, my son. May you have a safe journey."

Thranduil then stepped up to his youngest son and drew him into a fierce embrace, holding the bright head to his chest with something near desperation. "Good-bye, Legolas. I shall miss you."

When his father at last released him, Legolas found himself enfolded in Aldeon's arms. "Good-bye, little one. Enjoy your first journey and pay close heed to Tavaro."

"I will, Aldeon," Legolas grinned brightly.

"Come, Legolas, or the sun _will_ set," Tavaro called out. He had already mounted his steed, as did the two guards assigned to them by the King.

Legolas made to mount Hwesta, but stopped suddenly and ran back to Thranduil. Throwing his arms about his father, Legolas hugged the King with all his strength. "Thank you, Ada, for letting me go with Tavaro. I love you!"

"I love you too, my dear heart," Thranduil said, his voice tight with barely suppressed emotions. He bent to kiss the youthful brows one last time. "Return to me safely."

Legolas nodded and pulled away. In a single bound, he vaulted onto the back of Hwesta. He turned and waved to his father and brother standing at the bottom of the great steps. "Good-by, Adar! Good-by, Aldeon!"

Thranduil returned the wave and watched as his sons urged their horses down the path, followed closely by the two guards. He continued to watch even after the riders turned the corner and disappeared from sight, his heart tightening despite his best efforts. He felt Aldeon's hand on his shoulder.

"Adar, he will be fine. Tavaro will look after him."

"I know," Thranduil let out a long breath. "But he has not left my side from the day of his birth."

Aldeon clasped his father's shoulder again in sympathy. He too would miss his young brother, but a part of him also shared the joy and wonderment that was no doubt flooding through Legolas at this very moment. Wistfully, he wished he had the liberty to join his brothers on their excursion.

"Come, Adar, there are some Men from Esgaroth awaiting us to discuss the matter of timber."

xxxxxxxx

"Can we not go faster?" Legolas asked as their horses continued their gentle cantor down the well-marked path.

"Legolas, you wanted to see the world outside the palace walls. How do you propose to see anything if we gallop our way pass it all? Sit back and enjoy the scenery," Tavaro said unhurriedly.

Legolas looked about him. "But these woods look no different than those near the palace. I thought everything would be different."

Tavaro laughed. "Be patient, elfling. We have been on the road but for an hour. You will not see the difference in our surroundings until we are at least two days into our journey."

His brother's face fell. "Two days? I suppose I can wait."

Tavaro struggled not to laugh at the look of determination on Legolas' face. "Yes, I suppose you must, bratling. I really do not think you have a choice."

Legolas suddenly smiled brightly. "It is so good to be out here. Thank you, Tavaro, for taking me with you. And thank you for convincing Adar of this. You do not know how long I have dreamt of a journey such as this."

"Aldeon helped too, in convincing Adar," Tavaro said.

"I must remember to thank him too when I return home," Legolas nodded earnestly. "I had been so afraid that Adar would change his mind. Only now can I truly believe that we are on our way."

Tavaro regarded his little brother. "Once Adar gives his word, he does not go back on it. That you must remember, Legolas, and learn from him. For how many times have you broken your promise to Adar?"

Legolas flushed. "I do not break my promise to Adar, not really." He threw a sideways glance at his brother. "Sometimes I just find it hard to abide by his rules. They do not seem fair to me."

"Fair or not, he is your adar and he has the right to make rules for you to follow. If you wish greater freedom to do what you wish, then I would suggest that you earn Adar's trust by not breaking those rules."

Legolas nodded reluctantly. "I will try, but sometimes I cannot help myself."

Tavaro turned quickly to hide the smile that had crept up on him without warning. At least Legolas was truthful about himself. He was beginning to get a glimpse of why the youngling tried the King's endurance. He decided it was enough lecturing for the time being. After all, this was Legolas' first journey away from home, and he was determined that his young brother would remember the experience with only fondness.

When the sun reached its apex position in the sky, they decided to stop for their midday meal. Choosing a small clearing just off the main path, they released the horses to graze on tender young grass while they shared the considerable cache of food that the palace kitchen had packed for their journey. Tavaro wondered fleetingly whether the King had personally directed the kitchen staff when the food had been prepared, for there seemed to be a disproportionate supply of what appeared to be his young brother's favourites.

Legolas ate ravenously, a testament, no doubt, to the invigorating spring air and the missed morning meal earlier. The two guards, their once stoic disposition softened by Legolas' incessant chattering for the past hours, had joined them after the initial token hesitation. Even as they ate their food, their eyes darted about warily, as if to challenge any hidden menaces to come forth. Though Tavaro thought it absurd that a seasoned warrior as himself should be under the protection of these two, he nevertheless felt a grudging respect for the obvious dedication that the two guards had toward their duty. No doubt both would deem it a personal affront to their considerable ability if either of their charges should fall prey to something as lethal as a splinter, Tavaro thought with a hidden smile.

Tavaro turned to look at his younger brother, who had been uncharacteristically silent for a while now. He found Legolas slumped back against the trunk of a nearby tree, his eyes glazed in the telltale sign of sleep. Tavaro chuckled quietly, and wondered how many sleepless nights the youngling had endured since the day he was told of this impending journey.

Tavaro reached for his bow and quiver and stood up. The two guards immediately rose to their feet as well.

"I am going to see whether I can find something for our evening meal," Tavaro said as he strapped on his quiver.

"I will come with you," the one called Baragallon said. "Aradun will stay with the young prince."

"Both of you will stay with the young prince," Tavaro said comfortably.

"My lord --" Baragallon protested.

Tavaro shook his head. "I will be hunting for rabbits, not orcs. I will not stray far, I promise. And I believe I am quite capable of fending for myself. If in the unlikely event that I cannot, I shall signal and one of you may then come running to my rescue." Seeing their concerned looks, he added, "I am sure that the King's orders will be better served if you both keep Legolas in your constant sight."

Reluctantly, Baragallon and Aradun nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Tavaro gave them a reassuring smile. "I will be back soon."

He glanced back at Legolas, who continued to sleep despite their voices. Tavaro shook his head in wonderment. The child slept as if he was in his own bed, with no care at all to what danger that may befall one sleeping in the open woods. Suddenly, he was glad that the King had insisted on the guards accompanying them on this journey. It would be very exhausting indeed to maintain the constant vigilance by himself for the entire duration of this trip.

Later that night, they supplemented their evening meal with the two scrawny rabbits that Tavaro was able to snare with his arrows. Legolas nearly burned his fingers in his eagerness to consume the bony bits, marvelling all the while at his brother's heretofore undiscovered talent for cooking. It was flattering, Tavaro thought with a grin, but decided that it was not something that should be passed along to the cooks at the palace.

When Tavaro at last declared that it was time for sleep, Legolas only made a token protest. It had been a long day, and the youngling was worn out by excitement and the hours spent on Hwesta's back. They chose to sleep in the trees, as the grounds were damp yet from the recently melted snow.

"I have never slept in a tree before." Legolas was breathless with wonderment as they nestled into the protective boughs.

"I know," Tavaro said, smiling as he tucked his brother's cloak closer around the young body.

"Thank you, Tavaro. It has been a wonderful day."

"You are welcome, little brother. Now, sleep Legolas. Neither the tree nor I will let you fall."

TBC

Ruth: Thank you so much for your kind words. I am left rather speechless, so all I can say is thank you again. Your words have brought warmth to this cool June week as well.

Jebb: I think you are right. Tavaro will have his hands full and Thranduil must be rubbing his own hands in glee at the thought of having Legolas out of his care during Salque's absence. Hopefully the brothers will enjoy themselves once Legolas settles down.


	5. Encounters

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 5 Encounters

They were on their third day of the journey when they came upon the patrol, which had been on its way to the settlements of northeastern Mirkwood where increased sightings of spiders had been reported. Tavaro decided that they would stay with the patrol for the time being, because they were all heading in the general direction in any event, and also because he knew it would thrill his young brother to no end to travel in the company of the Mirkwood warriors. It may add another day of travel to their plans, but Tavaro thought it would be well worth it.

"Spiders?" Legolas said rather breathlessly. The young elf's eyes had lit up with something near ungodly. Had Thranduil or Salque seen the glint in Legolas' eyes, no doubt they would have cringed with nervous trepidation and braced themselves for the worst. Tavaro merely laughed at his young brother's morbid fascination with all manners of evil that plagued the woodland realm with such relentlessness.

The four travellers and the warriors had settled down to the evening meal, sharing what food they had among them, bolstered by the half dozen or so rabbits the warriors had hunted down earlier in the day. The conversation over the cooking fire had invariably shifted to the mission of the current patrol, and Legolas was eager to drink up any tidbits of information that the warriors may divulge.

"Were they attacking the settlement elves? Was anybody lost?" the young elf questioned the captain of the patrol.

"There have been no losses, thank the Valar. At least none has been reported thus far. We will not know the details until we speak with the settlement elves themselves. But we do know that those vile creatures have been venturing precariously close to the cottages and are causing great concerns for those living there," the warrior replied. "Our job will be to track down the primary nests of these spiders and root them out before their threat multiplies."

"It is the spring. All creatures, whether vile or not, are multiplying," Tavaro said. "We have the same problem with orcs in the southern patrol. One would think evils are awaking from their hibernation, along with other benign creatures of the woods."

The captain nodded in agreement. "Aye, it would seem that the spiders are traditionally more troublesome during the time of spring and autumn, though in recent years, they seem to be troublesome all year round. I fear the Shadow is gaining way."

"But our warriors will not allow the Shadow to make gains, right?" Legolas asked anxiously. "Surely, they will not give up so easily?"

"I am afraid, young prince, that we do not have enough warriors to make sufficient headway against the spread of the Shadow. The creatures of the Shadow continue to grow while our numbers continue to diminish," the captain explained with a certain amount of weariness. "The will is there. That I do not doubt, but unfortunately, there are times that we simply lack the resources."

Legolas looked at his brother with growing concern. "Is that true, Tavaro? We do not have enough warriors?"

Tavaro pursed his lips and sought to answer his brother's queries with as much truth as possible without further alarming the young elf. "The realm is vast. It is not always possible to maintain a vigilant watch over every nook and corner, as much as we wish to. It is inevitable that the Shadow should make gains in certain parts, but our warriors are skilled and relentless in their fight against this evil." He laid a comforting arm across his brother's shoulders. "Fear not, Legolas. We have been fighting this battle long before you were born and we will continue to fight this battle for as long as it is required."

Legolas continued to frown. "But we still need more warriors. Why can we not join the ranks of warriors at an earlier age? Why must be we train for so long before we are allowed to join the patrols?"

"Remember what Adar said? It takes much more to be a warrior than just skills learned from the masters. Once you are old enough to be affirmed as a warrior, you will understand more clearly," Tavaro said.

Legolas was not appeased by this explanation. "I still think that we should be allowed to join the patrols at an earlier age. Then we will not have the shortage of warriors that we do now."

"Being on patrol is no mere outing in the woods, Legolas," Tavaro said patiently. "It is fraught with danger and death can happen in an instant. If we send inexperienced younglings to face this kind of danger, it will be no different than sending them to their death." He shook his head and pulled his brother tighter into his embrace. He could not imagine his young brother experiencing the horrors that he himself had faced so often during his years as a warrior, yet he knew such a fate was inescapable. As Thranduil's son, Legolas could not veer from his path of duty and responsibility of protecting Mirkwood, even if such a path held nothing but danger, and perhaps death.

Legolas squirmed in his hold. "Tavaro, you are cutting off my breath."

His brother laughed and released him. "I am merely trying to prevent you from devouring what is left of the poor rabbit. You have eaten so much rabbit meat in the past days that I fear you will soon start sprouting fur and hop about with maddening agility while dodging arrows."

Legolas giggled at the mental scenario created by his brother, his earlier concerns temporarily forgotten. He reached out and snatched the last remaining piece of bony meat. "Can I?"

Tavaro laughed. "Why even ask when it is already in your mouth? Go ahead. Let it be known that great warriors such as myself do not fight over the scrawny carcass of a rabbit with an elfling."

"I am not an elfling," Legolas said quickly, clearly offended. "I can probably best you with my bow."

'"Is that a challenge, little brother?"

Legolas nodded emphatically. "We can do it now."

"In the dark? I do not wish to put out someone's eye," Tavaro said with a grin.

"If your arrow can find such a small target," Legolas said cockily.

Tavaro narrowed his eyes. "Careful, little brother, or I may split your hair with my arrow." He studied his young brother. "Whatever challenges you have in mind will have to await morning. It is time that you should rest, Legolas."

"But I am not tired!" the young elf protested immediately. He looked about him. "Others are not sleeping yet." With glittering eyes, he turned his attention back to the captain. "Tell me more of your encounters during your patrols."

The captain glanced questioningly at Tavaro, uncertain as to whether he was at liberty to recount to the youngling the less than tranquil aspects of life on patrol in the woodland realm.

Tavaro hesitated. He knew his father did not approve of undue exposure of his young brother to the evils that plague Mirkwood, and had always curtailed discussions of such when Legolas was within hearing. Tavaro thought that his father's effort were futile in this respect, as it was a matter of inevitability that Legolas would come face-to-face with these evils some day, as such was life growing up in these troubled times.

He looked at his brother's eager young face and slowly grinned. His father was not here at the moment to make objections, and Legolas was his responsibility for the duration of the trip. He nodded at the other warrior with a conspiratorial smile. "The bratling is determined to give himself nightmares this night so we may as well oblige him. Spare no details."

And so snippet after snippet were told over the fading glow of the campfire of endless confrontations with orcs, spiders and other creatures of ill that had taken on a stranglehold on the woodland realm. Legolas listened in rapt attention, tirelessly probing the storyteller with infinite questions and queries. As the night deepened, however, the questions became fewer and far between, and eyes, once widened impossibly with wonderment, began to lose their battle with the enticement of sleep.

When Tavaro felt the increasing weight of his brother against his side, he decided that it was time to call an end to the night. He gathered Legolas into his arms. The latter let out a small sigh, but otherwise did not stir from his sleep.

Tavaro nodded with gratitude at the other warrior. "Thank you. I am certain that Legolas will remember this night for many days to come."

The captain grinned. "It is not often that I have such an attentive audience as this little one. Tell him when he awakes that it has been my pleasure."

Tavaro straightened with his burden and made his way to an area underneath some trees where he hoped the ground was less damp. Agile as he may be, he did not think he could climb a tree with a sleeping Legolas in his arms. Behind him trailed Baragallon and Aradun like twin shadows. Tavaro felt a sudden flash of guilt. In his effort to indulge his young brother, he had kept the two guards from their rest as well.

He laid Legolas upon a bed of relatively dry pine needles and looked up at the guards. "We will sleep on the ground tonight, but there is no need for you two to do so as well. Go, take your rest, for we have kept you awake rather needlessly, for which I apologize."

"We shall all sleep on the ground tonight, my lord," Baragallon declared and he drew his pack near while Aradun did likewise.

Tavaro regarded the two of them briefly and decided that little would be gained by protesting their decision. He retrieved his own pack and withdrew from it the extra blankets. These he spread atop of the pine needles and shifted his brother onto the makeshift covering. Legolas muttered something rather unintelligible from which only the word 'orc' could be discerned. Tavaro shook his head and grinned. After hearing all those tales, no doubt the young elf would be having some rather colourful dreams tonight. Tavaro stretched out along side of his sleeping brother, intent on seeking colourful dreams of his own. Without looking, he knew Baragallon and Aradun had taken up their spots at some discreet distance from them and wondered briefly, just before sleep overtook him, whether the two guards would actually sleep at all.

Tavaro awoke to the sounds of laughter and shouting. He blinked his eyes into focus and realized with a start that Legolas was no longer sleeping at his side. For several seconds, his heart pounded with foolish fear, before common sense broke through. Surrounded by warriors, it was unlikely that Legolas would come to any harm, missing he may be from his side. His eyes searched for signs of Baragallon and Aradun, and found neither of the guards nearby. He fears were further allayed by their apparent absence. No doubt the two guards were keeping a close watch on their young charge. Tavaro could not help but feel rather annoyed with himself. How could he have slept so deeply that he had been unaware of his brother's wakening and leaving from his side? He was becoming too reliant on Baragallon and Aradun, he thought. Regardless of the undoubted ability of the two guards, Legolas was still his responsibility. As he refolded the blankets and restored them to the packs, he promised himself that he would not let his guard down again.

He followed in the direction where the sounds of laughter and voices continued to filter through the trees. There was one voice that he recognized distinctly above the rest. With a widening smile, Tavaro wondered what his young brother was up to now.

Shortly, he broke through the trees and came upon a small clearing where he found a number of warriors from the patrol had gathered. Tavaro barely had time to catch a glimpse of gold among the dark-haired mass before his attention was caught by the flight of an arrow cutting across the still morning air and imbedding itself with a solid thunk into a distant tree. The silence that had befallen the warriors suddenly erupted into a chorus of cheers.

Tavaro smiled. He may have forgotten the archery challenge that Legolas had sought the night earlier, but apparently his brother had not. He remained where he was and watched as Legolas readied another arrow with a steadiness and concentration that spoke of skill of far beyond his years. Once again, the arrow took flight and found its mark so close to the previous one that the two shafts appeared as one. Almost immediately, a third arrow followed the path of the previous two and once again, the arrowhead unerringly found its mark. A second and louder cheer burst forth from the observers, and Tavaro found his own voice joining in before he could refrain himself. Legolas looked up from where he stood and grinned broadly.

"Tavaro! You have finally decided to join us," he called out to his brother with great enthusiasm. "Come and show us your skills!"

Tavaro approached them slowly. "I do not have my bow."

"Use mine," Legolas offered quickly.

"Nay, it is too short," Tavaro shook his head.

"My lord, you may have the use of mine. We are of the same height."

Tavaro took the proffered bow and tested his grip. It did not have the comforting familiarity of his own, but it would do.

"See if you can hit the same spot that I have, twice in a row," Legolas said and then added with a grin, "A challenge."

Tavaro grinned back. "A challenge, indeed. Watch and learn, bratling."

The first arrow found its mark true, and Tavaro shrugged off the cheers and congratulatory pats on the back while looking at his brother.

"You have one more," Legolas reminded.

Tavaro nodded. "And so I have."

The second arrow hit close to the target, so close, in fact, that a victor could not be declared until a closer inspection had been had. They all sprinted across the clearing to where the tree stood with the five shafts protruding from its gnarled trunk.

Tavaro's second arrow missed the other four by merely the breadth of a finger, but nevertheless, it missed. The warriors cheered wildly and Legolas grinned at his brother.

Tavaro shrugged good-naturedly. "It would appear that you are the better archer, bratling."

"But you did not have your own bow." Legolas was quick to point out though the grin remained on his face.

Tavaro threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing that up. I knew there was a reason why my arrow was off its mark. Now let us return and prepare to leave. I think we have held up these warriors long enough. They are on patrol, lest we forget."

Later that morning they parted company with the patrol as the warriors headed eastward and the four travellers returned to their northerly route.

"Thank you for allowing us to join you," Tavaro said to the captain of the patrol as he watched Legolas thread his way through the warriors, bidding each a fond farewell. "It has meant a great deal to Legolas."

The older warrior smiled. "No, it is I who should thank you for your company and that of the young prince. It has been long since these warriors have experienced such youthful innocence as that of your brother." He paused as Legolas' joyous laughter rang out. "It is well that we are reminded, however briefly, of what we are fighting so hard to protect."

Tavaro gave the other warrior a long, meaningful look and reached out to grasp him in a warrior's salute. "Let us both pray to the Valar that we are able to protect what is so precious to us. May the Valar watch over you and your men."

"May you and the little one have a safe journey as well, my lord. I hope we will meet again soon." With a parting salute, he moved off to rejoin his men.

"Legolas!" Tavaro called out to his brother. "Come, we must be on our way as well. We have our own journey to continue."

TBC

Jebb: Thank you for your continued support. Your reviews are always so encouraging. I think by the end of this adventure, Tavaro will wonder why he ever questioned the need for extra guards.

Anticipationnation: Thank you for your kind words. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well.

Kitsune: I am sure you are not the only one cheering for Legolas' freedom. Legolas himself must be losing his voice from all the cheering. Thanks for your review.


	6. A New Friend

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 6 A New Friend

Tavaro had to suppress a smile as he watched his young brother trying to take in everything and everyone at the settlement all at once. The young elf's head was snapping back and forth at such brisk intervals that it was a wonder that his neck had not yet become disjointed. In between greetings to the settlement elves, Tavaro was attempting to pass on snippets of information about the settlement to his young brother, but he doubted much was penetrating the haze of wonderment that obviously had Legolas in its firm grasp.

"Why do they address you as Tavaro, and not as Lord Tavaro?" Legolas suddenly asked.

Tavaro grinned. "Because in this settlement, I am just Tavaro, not Lord Tavaro, not Prince Tavaro nor the son of Thranduil. Here I am merely the friend of Herendil."

"Oh." There was a frown on Legolas' face as he tried to decipher his brother's words.

Tavaro laughed. "Sometimes it is nice to be accepted for myself only and be treated as such, and not as my relation to anything or anyone else."

"But I am still your brother," Legolas asked with some alarm. "Am I not, even here?"

Tavaro could not help but laugh again. "Of course you are, even here."

Legolas looked relieved and then asked, "People are staring at me. Why?"

"They have not seen you here before and are wondering who you might be. Fret not, they will all know you soon enough and they will all welcome you. This is a very closely knitted settlement. They all treat one another like family here. You will see." Suddenly Tavaro let out a cry and was off his mount in a flash. Legolas turned just in time to see his brother being caught in a fierce embrace by another elf.

"Tavaro! By the Valar! I had not known that you were coming!" The newcomer cried as he pulled back briefly to look at Tavaro. "This is such a joyous surprise!"

Legolas dismounted and edged closer to his brother who clearly seemed to have forgotten his presence. The elf who had embraced Tavaro so fiercely was now looking at him with widened eyes.

"And who is this, Tavaro? Not your son?"

Tavaro laughed loudly and took at swipe at the other elf. "My son, Herendil? I have not yet bonded so how can I possibly have a son? This is Legolas. Can you not recognize him?"

"Legolas? He was but a babe when I last saw him!"

Still laughing, Tavaro drew Legolas to his side. "Come Legolas and say hello to Herendil. You will not remember, but Herendil had held you often enough in his arms when you were but a wee elfling."

"Hello," Legolas greeted the other elf obediently.

Herendil laughed delightfully and pulled him into an embrace. "Little Legolas, nearly all grown up. Tavaro, I suddenly feel very old. And who are your other companions?"

"This is Baragallon and this is Aradun. My adar wanted extra sets of eyes to keep watch over Legolas."

"You are all welcome. Come, let us seek out Vanye. She will be so happy to learn of your arrival. And Legolas, my son, Roitar, will be thrilled to meet you. You two must be of an age."

Legolas perked up at the other's words. "I am looking forward to meet him as well. It will be nice to be with someone my age."

Tavaro looked at his friend and winked. "Let us hope that Legolas and Roitar together will not be quite the handful as we once were when we were at their age, or Baragallon and Aradun will certainly have their work cut out for them for the duration of our stay."

Herendil laughed. "Fear not, Tavaro, for I doubt few can match our standards."

"That was what my adar thought too until Legolas came along," Tavaro grinned. "I fear my young brother has raised the standards far beyond what we have set."

"Tavaro!" Legolas protested, though deep down he thought his brother's words were a compliment.

Herendil regarded the young elf with new respect. "This I will have to see for myself. Come, you are in time for the midday meal, and this is certainly cause for celebration over a nice goblet of wine."

"My adar has sent some of his finest vintage for this occasion," Tavaro said with a broad smile.

Herendil's face brightened impossibly. "Hush, Tavaro, not so loud. I may be generous with many things, but not so when it comes to the King's fine vintage. I have no desire to share what you have brought with others."

Tavaro laughed. "Some things will never change. Come along, Legolas. You will pretend that you did not hear Herendil's selfish words."

Legolas looked first at his brother and then at his brother's friend and grinned. This was going to be a very nice visit indeed.

"Vanye! Come see who is here!" Herendil called out immediately as they stepped inside the spacious cottage. "Vanye!"

"Herendil, must you shout so? I am not on the other side of Arda and my ears have not lost their function since you last spoke to me. Oh, Tavaro!" An elf with an abundance of dark auburn hair strolled into the main room. Her calm, measured tone ended in a near squeal as she caught sight of the visitors.

"Vanye!" Tavaro caught the newly arrived elf into his arms and swung her around joyously before planting a kiss on her milky cheek. "Vanye, I swear you grow more beautiful each time I see you. Come and run away with me and leave this troll of your husband."

Musical laughter rang out as the newly arrived elf planted her own firm kiss on Tavaro's cheek. "Oh, Tavaro! What a wonderful surprise! You did not tell us that you were coming."

Tavaro grinned. "Like you have said, I wanted this to be a wonderful surprise. I was given unexpected leave, so here I am."

"This is truly wonderful, is it not, Herendil? It has been far too long since you last visited us, Tavaro. I thought you have forgotten about us."

"How can I forget about a beautiful elf as yourself?" Tavaro asked with a smile.

There was a flush of colour in the other's face. "Tavaro, you can charm the stars from the sky."

Tavaro laughed and drew Legolas forward. "I brought someone with me this time. This is Legolas. I do not believe you have met him before. Legolas, say hello to Vanye."

Legolas smiled at the elf before him and bowed slightly. "Hello, I am pleased to meet you."

The other elf smiled and touched his face briefly. "So you are Legolas. I have heard much about you. Welcome. Roitar will be very happy to meet you."

"Where is that son of ours?" Herendil asked, looking around.

"He is out in the garden. Go and tell him to come in, Herendil," Vanye said. "I must go and finish with the midday meal. Oh, here he is. Come, Roitar and greet our visitors."

Legolas turned quickly to face the newcomer, curiosity and eagerness abound in his heart. He saw a dark haired elf who was perhaps an inch or so shorter than him but sturdier in build, staring at him with solemn dark eyes. Legolas smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello, you must be Roitar. I am Legolas. I have been very anxious to meet you since my brother told me about you."

The other elf looked at him almost shyly and whispered a hello that was barely audible.

Vanye laid an arm across her son's shoulder. "Roitar is not accustomed to meeting strangers, especially one who is of a similar age. Roitar, this is Tavaro, our very dear friend and Legolas is his brother. They are here to visit us."

Tavaro knelt down before the dark haired elfling and smiled. "So you are Roitar. I was here when you were born and was one of the first to ever to hold you in my arms."

The young elf smiled back shyly. "My adar and naneth speak of you often. I am glad to finally meet you."

Tavaro nodded and drew Legolas to him. "Legolas is a stranger to these parts of Mirkwood. Will you look after him for me while we are here?"

Roitar nodded solemnly. "I will look after him. You need not to worry."

"Tavaro, I do not need looking after," Legolas protested.

Tavaro looked from one youngling to the other. "You will look after each other. Is that fair?"

"I do not know about looking after each other, but I am certainly glad to have a companion of my own age to play with," Legolas said quickly, smiling at Roitar.

The other smiled back, if a little reservedly.

"I believe Legolas must be just a bit older than Roitar as he was already born when Vanye and I bonded, "Herendil said as he watched the two elflings.

Legolas looked up quickly. "I am older?" The blue eyes widened impossibly, as did the smile of delight. "I have never been older than anyone before."

At which, the others burst out laughing. Tavaro ruffled his brother's hair fondly. "Then I would advise that you set an example for Roitar as you are his elder.""

Legolas grinned. "I shall teach him all that I know."

Tavaro winced as he looked at his friends. "You have now been formally warned by my brother. I shall not be held accountable for whatever mishap your son might fall into from this moment on."

Herendil laughed. "We shall debate the issue of accountability when the need arises, but right now, let us eat. Where are Baragallon and Aradun?"

"They are no doubt keeping watch outside to ensure that no danger befalls the occupants of this cottage. They take their responsibility very seriously as they are members of my adar's personal guards."

"Your adar must think danger abounds in theses parts to send his own personal guards for your protection." Herendil arched a brow. "Well, duty or not, they must eat as well. Surely they will join us for the midday meal?"

"I will bring them in," Legolas offered quickly. "They will not say no to me."

Tavaro looked at his friend and grinned. "Very few people can say no to Legolas. And there lies the danger." Even as he spoke, Legolas was already returning with the two guards in tow. Watching the pliant demeanor of the two warriors as they catered to Legolas' bidding, Tavaro wondered if his young brother should not join Feren as co-commander of the King's troops.

The meal was a joyous affair and the food, though simple, was plentiful, as was the wine. It soon became apparent as the meal stretched on that the two younglings were growing restless with the incessant reminiscing of the older elves and Roitar was dispatched by his parents to show his young guest the sites of the settlement.

Herendil watched the two younglings make their escape from the table, trailed by Baragallon and Aradun, and turned to Tavaro with a smile. "I hardly think a trek through the settlement merits the protection of two of the King's very own guards."

Tavaro shrugged. "My adar has probably threatened them with a fate worse than death should Legolas come to harm in their care. At first they attempted to include me in their sphere of protection, until I enlightened them with a show of my fearsome ability as a warrior."

"You single handedly defeated an army of orcs before their very eyes?" Herendil asked with a grin.

"There were no orcs about, so I single handedly shot down two scrawny rabbits instead," Tavaro said, laughing. "Legolas enjoyed the rabbits very much, at least."

Herendil laughingly thumped him on the back. "I do miss our days together, Tavaro."

"Yes, life on patrol has become very dull since you left," Tavaro said mournfully. "Very dull. I do not suppose you harbour any desire to come back?"

"No, he does not," Vanye said quickly. "Our life is very peaceful here and I intend that it remains so."

Herendil looked at Tavaro and shrugged helplessly.

Tavaro smiled wistfully as he regarded his two friends. "You would be a fool if you desire to return to patrol life and give up what you have here, Herendil."

Herendil felt a flash of sympathy for his friend and not for the first time, was thankful that he was not a Prince of Mirkwood. Being the son of the King meant, among other things, that one could not veer far, if at all, from the path of duty and responsibility.

Tavaro saw the look on his friend's face and understood it for what it was. "Fret not for me, Herendil. As much as I envy you, I would miss the excitement of hunting down orcs more. I would not be satisfied living a peaceful life as you do here."

"No, I doubt that you would be," Herendil nodded knowingly.

Tavaro suddenly smiled brightly. "Now that Legolas and I are here, I fear your peaceful life will be sorely threatened."

Herendil laughed. "I will hold you to that promise."

xxxx

"We are being followed," Roitar whispered as he glanced back briefly at the two warriors shadowing their trail.

"You need not be concerned with them. They only seek to protect us from danger," Legolas said.

"But we are merely walking. What danger can there be?"

"You mean you are free to wander as you please, on your own?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"As long as I do not venture far, yes. Why, are you not permitted to do so?" Roitar asked in surprise.

"If it were possible, my adar would have someone sleep with me," Legolas said, rolling his eyes. "He believes me to be an elfling still, unable to fend for myself at all."

"My adar has told me that there are evil creatures dwelling in the woods to the south," Roitar glanced at his companion. "Orcs and spiders. Is that why you are guarded all the time?"

"My adar tells me the same thing, though I have yet to see an orc or a spider," Legolas said.

"Oh."

Not wanting to disappoint his companion completely, Legolas quickly added, "My brothers fight orcs and spiders all the time and they tell me some of their battles. Just before we came here, Tavaro was injured by an orc. The cut on his arm was this long and there were lots of stitches."

Roitar's was clearly impressed. "Was there a lot of blood?"

"I am sure there was," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Though the cut was mostly healed by the time he came home. We can probably ask him to show it to us later on."

Roitar nodded enthusiastically. "Will he do that?"

Legolas smiled. "I am sure he will. Tavaro is easier that way than my other brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three. There is Aldeon, Feren and then Tavaro," Legolas said.

"I wish I have brothers," Roitar said wistfully.

"Feren and Tavaro are rarely home. They are always on patrol. And Aldeon is busy helping my adar," Legolas said with a frown. "Sometimes it feels like I do not have brothers at all."

"Your adar is the King," Roitar said with sudden realization. He looked at Legolas with a mixture of awe and trepidation. "You and your brother are princes. Should I not be addressing you as Prince Legolas?"

Legolas blinked and suddenly remembered his brother's earlier words. "No, while I am here, I am only Legolas." Then he added, with infinite wisdom. "It is nice just to be Legolas." He did not see the half-suppressed smiles on the faces of Baragallon and Aradun.

Roitar was frowning. "I do not understand what you mean. If you are not Legolas, then who else can you be?"

Legolas, unfortunately, did not quite understand it himself but he certainly was not about to admit to such ignorance before someone his junior. He shook his head. "It matters not if you do not understand. Just call me Legolas. Your adar calls my brother by name and they are friends. Friends call each other by name, not by their titles. And we are friends, are we not?"

Roitar smiled broadly. "Yes, we are. Friends. I like that. I am glad you have come to visit, Legolas."

Legolas grinned at the other elf. "I am glad to be here. Now, you must show me all the places that we can explore."

TBC

xxxxxxxxxx

Jebb: I thought it would be interesting to write of the interaction between the warriors of the patrol and Legolas as neither would have much of a chance to see the other in normal circumstances. Even if he had nightmares, I don't think Legolas regrets how the evening was spent.

Serenity: I am surprised that you are left wanting more after reading a chapter as there is really no action in this story so far. I am glad though as I was afraid that readers would find it boring because it is so lacking in action.


	7. Home Away From Home

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 7 Home Away From Home

Legolas pushed the porridge against the side of the bowl with his spoon and watched in mesmerized fascination as the gooey stuff slowly slid down to collect in a lumpy blob in the centre of the bowl again. "Legolas, do not play with your food." A voice rang out in his mind and he looked up quickly, half convinced that his adar had miraculously joined them at the table and was yet again admonishing him on his eating habits. He chided himself silently. Of course his adar was not here. The King was back at the palace, nearly five days' ride away. Nevertheless, he dutifully spooned a mouthful into his mouth and forced it down. After nearly a week of eating porridge without honey to sweeten it, the bland, mushy gruel was almost bearable now. Almost.

He had not realized before that honey was a luxury and not a staple in the diet of other Mirkwood elves. He could still remember the embarrassed silence that had followed his request for honey at the first morning meal, and the frown that Tavaro had given him.

"I am sorry, Legolas," Vanye had apologized. "We do not have honey right now. It is very difficult to get that here."

"We only have it on very special occasions, like on my begetting day," Roitar had added.

Legolas had felt himself turning red and he had stuttered for a reply. "That is all right. I like it without honey sometimes." The truth was that he had never had porridge without the saving taste of honey.

Vanye had continued to look at him most apologetically. "Perhaps I will go see if I can find some dry fruit to sweeten the taste a little."

"No, no, please do not trouble yourself," Legolas had quickly said. "I will eat this like everybody else." He had glanced sideways at his brother and had been relieved to see the frown being slowly replaced by a small, approving smile.

"Vanye, do not trouble yourself over Legolas," Tavaro had finally interceded. "Legolas will have an opportunity to find out the natural taste of porridge, as it is meant to taste. He might even learn to like it."

Legolas spooned another mouthful into his mouth. No, he did not think he could ever learn to like the tasteless gruel without the sweetness of honey, but at least he was no longer gagging on it as he had done the first morning. He remembered how he had to keep his nose almost to his bowl to hide from others his watery eyes, the inevitable result of repeated gagging. It had not been a pleasant meal.

Despite the shaky start to his visit, Legolas thought his stay at the settlement thus far had been nothing less than wonderful. He and Roitar had been inseparable from day one and the two of them had explored the settlement high and low at their leisure, trailed closely, of course, by the King's two personal guards.

There had not been the remotest hint of danger throughout their excursions and Legolas had more than once urged Baragallon and Aradun to apply their considerable warrior skills to something more useful, but the two guards were not to be detracted from their perceived duty. The two guards, to their credit, had made themselves as unobtrusive as possible as they shadowed the two younglings, and being the skilled warriors that they were, they had been all but invisible to the unwary eye. This in turn had led to the discovery of the game "spot the warrior", as concocted by Legolas himself, and both elflings and warriors had found much mirth and amusement in this newfound activity. Thranduil no doubt would have been appalled at the mere thought of members of his elite guards indulging in game playing while on active duty, but Baragallon and Aradun had justified the game as being a means to train the elflings in the art of tracking.

Legolas took another spoonful of the tasteless mush and then looked at Tavaro beseechingly. His brother glanced down at the unfinished food and reached for the bowl with an exaggerated sigh.

"You better not breathe a word of this to Adar. If he finds out that I have been finishing your porridge each morning, he will have us eating porridge three meals a day for the remainder of the year," Tavaro warned.

Legolas laughed. "Adar would not do that."

"You have not known Adar for as long as I have, bratling," his brother retorted. He then turned to Vanye and said, "Do not look so concerned, my dear Vanye. Legolas seldom finishes his food at home. It is not a reflection on your cooking."

Vanye continued to look doubtful. "Perhaps I can make him something else for the morning meal if he is not fond of porridge. I certainly would not want him to go hungry while he is here."

"He will eat what everybody else eats," Tavaro said quickly, looking at his young brother for confirmation.

Legolas nodded obediently. "Please do not trouble yourself, Vanye. I will not go hungry."

Vanye smiled and touched his face gently. "You must let me know if there is anything at all that you want. This is your home while you are here."

Legolas smiled back at her and thought Roitar was very fortunate to have a naneth like Vanye. He wondered a little wistfully whether his own naneth, were she in this world still, would fuss over him in the same fashion.

"So, Legolas, what will you and Roitar be doing today?" Herendil asked.

"We are going to help Vanye in the garden," Legolas answered.

"The garden? Vanye, are you not rushing things a little? The snow is barely off the ground and the nights are cool enough that there is often frost in the mornings. Late snow storms are not uncommon this time of the year." Herendil looked at his wife rather doubtfully.

"I am merely preparing the soil for planting," Vanye said. "And as you have not been around to help me, I have enlisted the aid of these two dear children."

"I have been busy entertaining our dear friend, Tavaro," Herendil said. "Besides, we have been tracking some wild boars I believe we should be ready to hunt them down by tomorrow evening. After the long winter, I believe a feast will be most welcomed by all."

"A hunt?" Legolas' eyes grew wide at the thought. "Can I come, please?"

Herendil glanced at Tavaro. "Wild boars are dangerous creatures and can be unbelievably fast when provoked. It may be too dangerous for inexperienced hunters."

"I am fast with my bow," Legolas said quickly. "Please Tavaro, can I come? I have never hunted wild boars before."

Tavaro looked at the slightly flushed face of his brother and wished he could say no, but instead, he found himself saying, "You may come, but you must do exactly as you are told. At the first sign of danger, you must retreat into the tress. Is that understood?"

Legolas bobbed his head with unrestrained enthusiasm, before turning to his friend. "Did you hear that, Roitar? We are going to hunt for wild boars!"

"Are you certain it is wise to let them take part?" Vanye asked, looking rather worried.

"There will be enough of us to keep them from harm, "Tavaro said. "I suspect that they will watch from a distance, rather than take part in the hunt itself."

"But I want to take part in the hunt!" Legolas protested immediately. "What fun is there in watching only? You have seen me with the bow. You know I can do it, Tavaro."

"You will do as you are told while we are on the hunt. If we deem it safe for you to actually confront the creatures, then you may do so. Otherwise, you shall stay at a safe distance," Tavaro said sternly. "We cannot predict how these creatures will react once they are cornered. I do not wish to remove you from the tusk of a boar."

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Legolas reluctantly acquiesced. "Yes, Tavaro."

"Well, Legolas, Roitar, it looks like you two will have an adventure tomorrow night, but today you are still helping me in the garden, "Vanye said cheerfully. "You may as well get started now. I will be out as soon as I am finished in here. Roitar, you know where the tools are. You may show Legolas what to do."

"Yes, Naneth. Come, Legolas, today we shall be gardeners, and tomorrow, we shall be hunters," Roitar said to his friend.

Legolas grinned and followed the other youngling out the backdoor into the garden.

Vanye turned to the other two remaining elves at the table. "I hope you will keep them safe tomorrow night. I do not want to see as much as a scratch on either one of them."

Tavaro laughed. "Do not worry. I shall guard them both with my life. Legolas is quite skilled with the bow, you know. As much as I loathe to admit it, once he develops his full strength, he will become an archer whose skills few will match, and that includes me."

"Legolas may be skilled, but Roitar is not. Herendil, you will keep our son from harm," Vanye said. It was not a request, but an order.

Herendil bowed slightly. "You have my word, my love. Now Tavaro and I must be off. We need to make preparations for tomorrow's hunt. The boars must be half staved after the long winter for they have been rooting extensively. They have destroyed many saplings already and if we do not eliminate some of their numbers, they will cause serious damage to the nearby woods."

"Off you go then, the two of you. I must go and check on the elflings to ensure that they are not destroying my garden," Vanye said.

Tavaro and Herendil paused briefly outside to watch the two elflings as they enthusiastically dug and turned the soil. Baragallon and Aradun were with them and Tavaro smothered a laugh as he listened to his young brother directing the King's guards in the art of gardening.

"I doubt that Baragallon and Aradun had thought that gardening would be one of their duties when they were charged with the duty of protecting Legolas," Tavaro said with a chuckle. "I would hate to see what my adar would say if he ever found out how his elite guards were put to use here."

Herendil laughed. "I think it unlikely that Baragallon or Aradun will be eager to enlighten their liege of their activities during their sojourn here. Though they appear to be enjoying themselves as much as the elflings."

Tavaro laughed as well. "If it were possible, I am sure they would request a transfer of their service from the King to the princeling. It certainly must be more interesting protecting Legolas than my adar. One never knows what skills will be required when shadowing the princeling."

"He is a delightful child, Tavaro. I have never seen Roitar as animated as he is now. Clearly, he is greatly taken with your brother."

"As Legolas is with him," Tavaro added. "It is unfortunate that such great distance separates them. It will do both of them good to have each other's constant companionship, and not just for the duration of our stay. I do not suppose you have considered coming back?"

Herendil shook his head. "Vanye and I are happy here. I do not miss my warrior days at all. Though Roitar may suffer pangs of loneliness growing up here, but at least he is safe and has the freedom to wander as he pleases. I cannot imagine him being shadowed constantly by guards as is the case with Legolas. My son will feel like a prisoner."

Tavaro smiled rather sadly. "You cannot imagine how many times Legolas has complained of being a prisoner behind my adar's walls. My adar is very protective of him, much more so than he was with the rest of us. Though I do not blame my adar as these are troubled and dangerous times, but I sympathize with Legolas as well. I cannot help but feel that he is missing out on childhood as it should be."

Herendil regarded his friend with quiet understanding. "The Shadow has taken much from us, has it not? Our life is this settlement is peaceful, but we are not immune to what is taking place in other parts. More and more of us are giving into the call of the sea and the settlement is growing smaller and smaller. I do not know how long we can maintain our existence here."

Tavaro looked at his friend sharply. "You are not considering sailing West as well, are you?"

Herendil shook his head. "No, neither Vanye nor I have felt the lure as yet, though I cannot help but feel that our time is being measured like sand in a hour glass. Nothing is infinite any more."

Tavaro looked rather grim. "I refuse to believe that. For as long as I am able, I will strive to bring light back to these great woods. I will not let it succumb to the Shadow. Our time is not coming to an end."

Herendil nodded. "You are your father's son." He clasped his friend's shoulder. "I do not mean to voice despair. We are grateful to the King and his sons, for without them, Mirkwood would long have fallen. Though I may not be by your side as you fight the evils of the Shadow, know that my heart will always be with you."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Come, let us stop this brooding. Your visit here is to be a joyous time. Let us put aside our worries and just enjoy our time of reunion."

Tavaro smiled knowingly at his friend. "That should not be a difficult feat for you and me."

xxxxxxxx

"What are we looking for again?" Legolas asked as he shifted the basket on his arm. He had often enough carried the weight of his bow on his arm, but never a basket. They had been dispatched by Roitar's naneth after the midday meal to go into the forests to harvest a mysterious plant that was apparently edible.

"Fiddleheads," Roitar answered.

"Fiddleheads? They do not sound like something that one should eat," Legolas muttered skeptically. "What do they do?"

Roitar laughed. "They do nothing. We eat them. They are the tender shoots of ferns, before they grow into ferns."

Legolas looked puzzled. "One can eat ferns?"

"Only at this time of the year. They are very good, especially when Naneth cooks them with salted pork. You will like it."

"If you say so." Legolas looked doubtful. "How do you know all these things?"

It was Roitar's turn to look puzzled. "Everybody knows about fiddleheads. I have been picking them with Naneth since I was but an elfling. It is something that we do every spring."

"Oh." Legolas nodded, feeling rather foolish that he was ignorant of such common knowledge, especially since he was the elder of the two.

"Here are some. See these curled green shoots? They are fiddleheads," Roitar said as he stooped over a patch of tight greenish gray curls springing forth from the forest ground.

Legolas peered over his friend's shoulder in curiosity. "They look like weeds. We eat them?"

"Yes, believe me, they are good. Now you break off the heads like this," Roitar said as he began to pluck the green shoots. "No, no, do not pull them up by the roots or you will kill the plant. Just break them off like this."

"Oh, like this?"

Roitar nodded.

Legolas inspected one closely. "They look funny."

"You have never had them before?" Roitar asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not think so, or surely I would remember seeing them on my plate. If they are as good as you claim, I should tell the cooks at my adar's kitchen to grow some in their gardens."

Roitar frowned. "I have not seen ferns being grown in a garden before. We just come out to the forests to pick them. We get much of our food from the forests. You should see the mushrooms we find here. Some of them are as big as the size of our heads. Come, let us go look for another patch. It is still a little early yet to find them in abundance, but I do not wish to disappoint Naneth with an empty basket."

Legolas followed his friend enthusiastically. Never before had he foraged through the forests for his meal and he was beginning to find the experience both novel and fulfilling. And tomorrow, he was going to hunt for wild boars. A tingle of excitement ran down his spine. The world outside his adar's walls was certainly turning out to be an exciting one. He could not wait to recount to his adar of all that he had seen and done over the past days.

TBC

Jebb: It is a treat for me too to write something light and frivolous for a change. I am glad you are enjoying the story. It is funny, isn't it, that the youngest always wants to be older and the oldest would prefer being pampered like the youngest. I think Tavaro will someday make a very good adar.

Galadriel: I am glad you like the story.


	8. The Hunt

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.  
  
Ch. 8 The Hunt  
  
The final glimmers of daylight were beginning to fade as they made their way into the forest to begin their hunt. Six others had joined them and were leading the way through the darkening trees. Legolas and Roitar trailed behind eagerly, securely sandwiched by Tavaro and Herendil in the front and Baragallon and Aradun in the rear.  
  
Legolas shifted his grip on his bow and felt his excitement mount as they moved deeper into the forest. His eyes darted about in the near dusk, seeking signs of danger. But all seemed at peace as the trees murmured their sighs of welcome to the elves. Legolas willed himself to relax for he knew they would not come upon their prey for some time yet.  
  
The wild boars had been making their way nightly to an area of the forest where young trees and shrubs were beginning to grow back after a fire had razed the area more than a year ago. Now once again, the same area was under threat of decimation as the boars uprooted the fragile new growth in their endless search for food. Herendil had estimated their number to be at least six, possibly more. Legolas fervently hoped that he could lay claim to at least one of those beasts with his bow before this night was over.  
  
Tavaro glanced back at him and Legolas returned his brother's smile with one of his own. Legolas cast a sideways look at Roitar. The younger elf was watching his father's back intently, his lips pressed into a thin line. Legolas thought his friend looked nervous. He reached out and grasped the other's arm briefly and offered a reassuring smile when the younger elf turned to him, looking rather startled. Legolas edged closer to his friend, hoping the close proximity would bring a greater measure of reassurance to his young friend.  
  
This was the first time hunting dangerous game for both of them, though Legolas was the more experienced of the two, having had numerous hunting excursions behind him, whilst Roitar had hunted on only two previous occasions. Legolas was surprised that Roitar's adar and naneth had allowed their son to join the hunt. He was certain his own adar would not let him to take part in such an excursion if he was so lacking in experience. In fact, he was not certain whether his adar would approve of his joining this hunt now. Hunting in the dark for wild boars. No, his adar would not approve, and once again, Legolas was glad that his adar was too far away to say no.  
  
The last vestiges of daylight were now gone, but their way was lit clearly by a crescent of new moon whose ethereal glow shimmered through the lofty branches, casting a myriad of shapes and shadows on the forest ground. The air was fresh and their breaths misted as the warmth met the cold. An owl hooted in the distance, its distinctive sound rising above the faint scurries of other night creatures.  
  
Legolas felt awed by his surroundings. Rarely before was he in the forest at night and he greedily drank in the tranquil beauty that enveloped him. A strange calmness descended upon him as his senses reached out to embrace all that offered by the woodland, and he knew then that he would savour the delights of this spring night for all of his immortal life.  
  
Legolas knew not how long they trekked through the forest, for time and its passage had seemingly slipped from his realm of senses, so entranced was he by the beauty of his surroundings. Thus, he was quite startled when he suddenly realized they had come to a stop. Instinctively, the muscles in his body tensed and the calmness he had felt earlier quickly slipped away.  
  
Both Tavaro and Herendil had turned and were looking back at them. Tavaro gave a slight jerk of his head in the direction ahead and held a finger to his lips. The boars must be near. Legolas nodded at his brother to indicate that he understood the need for silence and care. He did not miss the look that his brother shot past his shoulder to the two guards who were close enough to breathe down his neck. Legolas forced back an exasperated sigh. No doubt Baragallon and Aradun would whisk him off to safety at the first sign of danger. He hoped they would at least allow him to let fly some arrows, even if it was at a distance from their prey.  
  
They crept forward silently. The trees began to thin out as they moved closer to their prey, but their path was also made more treacherous by the charred remnants of the fire. They came to a stop again, behind a deadfall of half rotted and burned branches and trunks. A clearing stretched ahead in the distance, studded here and there with new vegetation growth, but there was also ample evidence of the destruction left by the boars' rooting. The clearing at the moment was empty of inhabitants. Legolas looked about him carefully, but could detect no sign of their prey. He glanced back at the direction they had come. The unblemished trees were some ways back and Legolas mentally gauged the distance to them. He was confident that he could reach the trees with little effort, should the need arise to seek protection in the trees' lofty branches. He hoped that such need would not be necessary.  
  
They waited in silence. Though each moment added to his mounting anticipation, Legolas dared not give voice to the questions that were streaming steadily into his mind. The wait seemed interminable. Then, imperceptibly at first, he picked up the sound of slight rustling of creatures moving through the woods. The noise was coming from the opposite end of the clearing and Legolas strained his eyes in that direction. At first he could see nothing, then all of a sudden, dark hazy shapes wandered into the clearing. There were several of them. Legolas silently took in a deep breath and his grip on the bow tightened, though he made no move as yet to draw an arrow for the other elves so far had remained motionless.  
  
Unaware of the hunters, the boars moved slowly about the clearing, digging their strong snouts into the ground in search of roots. Legolas counted four of them and from this distance, the creatures appeared rather small and certainly did not look to be the dangerous game that they were reputed to be. As he watched, two more boars wandered into the clearing to join the others. Still the elves made no move to ready their weapons. With an effort, Legolas forced himself to remain still though every muscle in his body screamed for action.  
  
At last one of the elves nodded and in one fluid movement, readied his bow. Others followed instantly and sprang from their hiding behind the deadfall. Legolas was among them and after breathing a brief prayer of regret to the creature that he was about to slay, he released his arrow. Squeals of pain broke the silent serenity of the night. Three of the boars had already fallen to the ground, presumably dead. The remaining three began charging toward the elves, their speed seemingly unhindered by the arrows that protruded from their hides. Arrows flew through the air and two more beasts crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Legolas, get back!"  
  
Someone behind him called out frantically, but Legolas was already taking aim at the creature that was charging toward him with flashing speed. The advancing boar was no more than twenty feet away when Legolas' arrow caught it between the eyes. For a brief second or two, the creature wavered and then renewed its charge with deadly determination. Legolas had time to release another arrow before he was suddenly swept up in someone's arms and out of the way of the charging beast.  
  
Someone pulled him from the arms of his rescuer. "Legolas, are you all right?" It was Tavaro, sounding frantic.  
  
Legolas twisted his neck to look past his brother and saw the dead boar mere steps away, with two of his arrows protruding from its inert form. "I killed him!"  
  
"Legolas, are you all right?" Tavaro was pawing him from head to toe in search of injury.  
  
"I am fine, Tavaro. Look, I killed him! Those are my arrows!" Legolas cried excitedly as stepped closer to the now dead creature. "My first boar!"  
  
Tavaro let out a breath of relief and nodded at the elf who had so deftly removed Legolas from possible harm. "Thank you, Baragallon."  
  
The other elf nodded. "The prince's second arrow dropped the creature. He was in no real danger, but I did not want to take a chance."  
  
"Nevertheless, thank you," Tavaro said gratefully before turning to his younger brother. "Legolas, do you have any idea what you just did?"  
  
"I killed my first boar," Legolas said, still engrossed by the creature that he had so easily fell with his arrows.  
  
"You could have been killed, standing in line of a charging boar," Tavaro said. "Did you not hear my calling you to fall back?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I heard you, but I knew I would not miss the boar at such a distance. And I did not."  
  
Tavaro let out an exasperated breath. "You promised to heed my commands during this hunt."  
  
Legolas pulled his eyes from his prize to look at his brother. "I did heed your commands, but by the time you called out the warning, there was no time to pull back. If I had not released my arrow at that moment, then the creature would have ran into me."  
  
Tavaro shook his head, but before he could utter another word, Legolas rejoined him at his side and threw his arms around him in a quick embrace. "I am fine, Tavaro. Do not look so stricken."  
  
Tavaro returned his brother's embrace rather fiercely. "You will age me before my time if you continue to frighten me like that."  
  
Legolas laughed. "You sound like Adar."  
  
"I am beginning to feel what Adar must have felt for years," Tavaro said dryly.  
  
Legolas laughed again and then turned to look for Roitar. The latter was standing back a few paces beside his father.  
  
"Did you get one, Roitar?" Legolas asked his friend.  
  
Roitar shook his head and smiled. "I did not even attempt to shoot at one. I am not very good with my bow so I just watched. It was very exciting just the same. I saw how you killed that boar. It was amazing. You are very good with your bow, Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled in acknowledgment. "Thank you, Roitar."  
  
"You are more than good, Legolas," Herendil spoke up. "Your arrow was one of the first to find its target. I am sure you have felled more than one boar tonight. The arrows will tell us. You are well on your way to becoming one of Mirkwood's finest archers."  
  
Legolas beamed widely. "Thank you, Herendil. Your words are very kind."  
  
"I speak only the truth," Herendil smiled. "Your adar must be very proud of you."  
  
"My adar told me not to boast."  
  
Herendil laughed. "You need not to boast. Your skills are obvious for all to see. You two remain here. I must confer with the others as to how we will transport our prizes back to the settlement."  
  
"You will make a very good warrior when you grow up," Roitar said with open admiration. "You shoot so well."  
  
"That is what I am training to be," Legolas said. "I want to be a warrior so that I can help my adar defend his realm." Legolas looked at his friend. "Do you not want to be a warrior also?"  
  
Roitar shook his head. "I do not have the skills as you do."  
  
"You can return home with me and we can train together," Legolas said quickly.  
  
Again, Roitar shook his head. "I do not want to leave my naneth and adar. And they would not want to leave here, nor do I. We like it here."  
  
"Oh, I guess I would not want to leave my adar either," Legolas said. He smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I hope you will all come and visit us. Then I will have an opportunity to show you things."  
  
Roitar smiled happily. "I would like that. I must speak to Adar and Naneth about that."  
  
At that moment, Tavaro returned to their side and Legolas looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Can we go back now?" Legolas asked his brother.  
  
Tavaro shook his head. "Two others will return to the settlement and bring back horses to aid us in getting the boars back. They are far too heavy to transport by our own strength. In the meantime, we must prepare something to carry them so that the horses can pull them with less hindrance."  
  
"What can we do to help?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
"You can start by salvaging what arrows you can from the beasts and from the ground. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Of course," Legolas nodded quickly. "Come, Roitar!"  
  
"Stay alert, for we do not know whether there are more boars out there, though I doubt any more would venture forth into the clearing this night. Nevertheless, it does no harm to keep your senses open to danger," Tavaro cautioned the two younglings.  
  
"We will be careful," Legolas assured him as he started toward the nearest boar, the one that he had brought down moments earlier.  
  
"It looks so big lying there," Roitar said as he stared at the inert form before him.  
  
Legolas nodded rather solemnly. "They are much bigger when seen so close. They had looked so small when they first appeared in the clearing that I had doubted their ferocity at first. Their speed surprised me too. I did not think they could move so quickly."  
  
"Were you not frightened when this one charged toward you?" Roitar asked.  
  
Legolas thought briefly and then shook his head. "It happened too quickly for me to be frightened. When it was charging toward me, I was only thinking how I can bring it down as quickly as possible." He reached forward and yanked at one of the arrows. It was stuck. He grasped the shaft with both hands and gave a grunting heave and the arrow came free, dripping with gore. He looked at the stained arrow with disgust. "Ugh!"  
  
Roitar's face mirrored a similar distaste. "They are ugly creatures, are they not? Look at those tusks!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I certainly would not want to have one of those tusks in me." He had pulled out the second arrow and was attempting to clean them on a rough patch of grass. He saw the unconcealed look of half fear and half disgust on the other's face as they approached the body of another boar. "I will remove the arrows from these beasts. You can go and search for fallen arrows."  
  
Roitar gave him a grateful look. "I will do that."  
  
Legolas was immensely pleased to discover that all but one of the fallen beasts had been struck by his arrows. He may not have killed the boars by himself, but he certainly had a part in bringing them down. This night would be another experience that he could not wait to recount to his adar, and Salque.  
  
The night was half gone by the time the elves at last began their trek back to the settlement, with the bodies of the six boars in tow behind the horses. Legolas trudged closely by the side of Tavaro. A quick sideways glance showed that Roitar too kept close to the side of his adar. The animated talk had dwindled slowly as the two young hunters were beginning to feel the weariness of the long night. When Roitar stumbled yet again, his adar scooped him up and placed him atop of one of the horses.  
  
"Adar, I can walk," Roitar protested though the weary muscles in his body sighed with relief as the horse took his weight.  
  
"You are too exhausted to walk any further," Herendil said. "Rest."  
  
Tavaro glanced down at Legolas who kept pace as yet, though his strides had slowed considerably as weariness cast its weight upon him.  
  
Before Tavaro could voice his concerns, Legolas said quickly. "I can walk, Tavaro. We are nearly there."  
  
After a brief hesitation, Tavaro nodded. "All right." He reached out and draped an arm over his young brother's shoulder. "You did well tonight, Legolas. I am very proud of you."  
  
Legolas looked up and grinned widely. "Thank you, Tavaro. I will not soon forget this night."  
  
Tavaro grinned back. "Nor will I, bratling."  
  
TBC  
  
BButtercup: Thank you for your review. I enjoy writing about the family interaction too so I am glad you like reading about it.  
  
Jebb: Legolas is not the only to experience new things here. I am sure the guards are doing things they've never done before either and are enjoying it. Tavaro is brave to eat the extra porridge. Personally, I am not much of a fan of porridge and cannot imagine eating it plain. I doubt Legolas will get use to eating it without honey either. 


	9. The Feast

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.  
  
Ch. 9 The Feast  
  
It was another new experience for Legolas. Never before had he taken part in the preparation of a feast. He was no stranger to feasts, of course, for he had attended enough of them back home and had always enjoyed the plentiful food and joyous music and dancing. But he had not realized until now the amount of preparation and work that was required before one could sit back to enjoy the festivities.  
  
Because of the lateness in arriving home after the hunt the previous night, he had slept past his usual waking hour. By the time he made his way to the table for his belated morning meal, he found only Roitar for company. The latter was busy eating a thick slice of bread favoured with a generous smearing of fruit preserve. He greeted Legolas with a sticky grin.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Legolas asked as he sat down by his friend and helped himself to the bread and fruit preserve.  
  
"Adar and Tavaro have left already to help with the feast tonight. Baragallon has gone with them. Aradun is waiting outside to accompany us when we set out to do our chores."  
  
"Chores? What chores?" Legolas asked in between mouthfuls.  
  
"For the feast tonight," Roitar replied. "There is much to do. Naneth has been cooking for hours already in the kitchen."  
  
At this bit of information, Legolas sniffed appreciatively at the tantalizing aroma filtering out from the kitchen. "Is your naneth cooking for everybody attending the feast?"  
  
Roitar laughed. "No, of course not. She cannot possibly cook for so many people. Everybody brings something, but naturally roasted boar will be the main attraction tonight. Have you not taken part in a feast before, Legolas?"  
  
"Of course I have. Many times, but I have never had to help to prepare for it before," Legolas said. "By the time I attend, everything is all ready. What do we need to do?"  
  
Roitar crammed the last bit of bread into his mouth and licked his sticky fingers. "We will have to help carry the firewood, of course. You cannot imagine how much wood is required to roast a boar. Naneth also wants us to look for more fiddleheads, and mushrooms, if there are any, though it may be too early for them yet."  
  
Following his friend's example, Legolas quickly finished his bread. "If there is so much to do, we should not tarry."  
  
"Naneth said that she will not have time to prepare a midday meal for us and for us to eat more now," Roitar said.  
  
"I have had enough," Legolas said quickly.  
  
"We will not eat again until the feast tonight," Roitar reminded.  
  
Legolas grinned. "I want to make sure that I have room for roasted boar."  
  
"You will get hungry," Roitar stated.  
  
"If we have so much to do, then I will be too busy to get hungry," Legolas said. "Come, let us be off. What do we do first? Look for fiddleheads and mushrooms?"  
  
"Yes, we will do that first and then the firewood. But first, I must tell Naneth that we are leaving."  
  
"I will wait for you outside."  
  
The day was cool and clear. As they made their way through the settlement, Legolas marvelled at the furor of activities that was taking place. It seemed as if every elf was preoccupied with an assigned task. And the kitchen of each cottage must be bustling with culinary arts of all kinds as evidenced by the whiffs of cooking aroma that filled their senses as they passed by each cottage. At the central clearing of the settlement, they paused briefly to watch a pit being dug and lined with stones.  
  
"That is where they will roast the boars," Roitar explained to Legolas. "We will have to bring enough firewood to keep the pit filled and burning all night."  
  
"All night? The feast will last all night?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, some will stay until the first light of the next day, but Adar and Naneth would never let me stay the night. I would not be able to keep awake even if they allow me to stay," Roitar explained.  
  
Legolas nodded. "My adar never lets me stay late either at feasts. Perhaps Tavaro will let me stay later tonight. He is not nearly as strict as my adar."  
  
"I like Tavaro. You are fortunate to have him for a brother," Roitar said, looking rather wistful.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes, I like having Tavaro for a brother. He knows how to have fun, and he allows me to have fun."  
  
"Come, we better head into the woods. We have much to do," Roitar reminded.  
  
For the next two hours or so, they made their way through the woods, filling their baskets with fiddleheads. They were delighted to find the curly green sprouts plentiful and the discovery of several patches of early mushrooms only added to their increasing sense of accomplishment. Legolas thought that Vanye would be very pleased with their ample findings.  
  
All the while, Aradun trailed behind them, dutifully filling his basket at the direction of the two younglings. Not for the first time since they left the palace, Aradun was thankful that the King had chosen him for this assignment. He could not remember the last time that he had enjoyed himself so much. The princeling was certainly a more unpredictable charge than the King, and delightfully so, he thought. He was certain Baragallon harboured similar sentiments, though each would not dare to speak to the other of their thoughts, for fear of appearing to be less than a warrior in finding so much pleasure in such mundane tasks as picking fiddleheads in the woods.  
  
As Legolas had predicted, Vanye was delighted with their full baskets when they at last returned to the cottage. Flushed with the heat from the cooking hearth, she had planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, thanking them. Even Aradun was not spared, and Legolas could barely suppress his giggles at the sight of the embarrassed warrior fidgeting in the most unwarriorlike manner after the said kiss on the cheek. Then laughingly, Roitar's naneth had quickly dispatched them to begin the task of hauling firewood.  
  
When they passed by the central clearing again, Legolas saw that the fire had already been lit in the stoned-lined pit. The carcasses of two boars, dressed and spitted, had been hoisted over the crackling flames. As Legolas hurried after his friend, he wondered briefly whether one of the boars now cooking was the same one that he had brought down last night with his arrows. He hoped so. It felt good to know that he was responsible for providing food for others.  
  
He followed Roitar to where a number of elves were busy pulling branches from a deadfall and hacking them into manageable pieces. The younglings and Aradun were directed to a pile of readied branches and were told to carry them back to the fire pit in the old blankets that were provided. They quickly loaded the blankets and began the trek back to the central clearing, carrying the bundled firewood between them. Aradun and another elf followed behind with their own and much larger bundle.  
  
Legolas lost count of how many times they trekked back and forth between the fire pit and the deadfall. They were not alone in carrying out this task. Others had joined in and a steady procession of blanket toting elves resulted in a sizeable mountain of firewood stacked by the side of the fire pit.  
  
When they were at last told that they could stop, Legolas found that his arms were stiff and aching from the constant exertion, and that more than one splinter had found its way into his unprotected hands. As they made their way slowly back to the cottage, he attempted to pick out those annoying intrusions from his palms.  
  
"What is the matter with your hands?" Roitar asked.  
  
"Splinters," Legolas answered. "Did you not get them?"  
  
Roitar shook his head. "No, my hands are used to hauling firewood for my naneth, I guess. Naneth will get them out for you."  
  
"Let me see your hands, Prince Legolas," Aradun said, drawing the youngling's hands to him for closer inspection.  
  
"It is Legolas, remember?" Legolas reminded, pulling his hands away from the warrior. "My hands are fine, Aradun. Do not worry so. Roitar's naneth will get them out for me. All I want right now is a bath. Hauling firewood is hard work."  
  
Roitar smiled. "It is not hard once you are used to it, but I would like a bath too. I hope Naneth has hot water ready for us."  
  
Legolas thought of the bath chamber that adjoined his room at his adar's palace and the ever-available source of hot bathing water. It was one of the few comforts that he secretly missed, but there were so many other joyful experiences on this journey that he did not mind sacrificing these small comforts.  
  
Vanye was in the process of drawing out the splinters with a fine needle from Legolas' hands when Tavaro, Herendil and Baragallon at last returned to the cottage, their tunics boldly splashed with what appeared to be blood.  
  
"Tavaro! Is that blood on you? What happened?" Legolas was quickly on his feet, looking at his brother with unmasked concern.  
  
"Relax, Legolas. The blood belongs to the boars that we had the pleasure of dressing. Not the most agreeable task, but we drew lots, and we lost," Tavaro said, grinning. "I fear our clothing are beyond redemption though."  
  
"There is plenty of hot water in the bath chamber. Please go wash yourselves before you transfer any stains onto the furnishings," Vanye said quickly. "As for your clothing, put them to soak in the large bucket. I will see whether I can redeem them for you."  
  
Tavaro peered at what she was doing to Legolas' hands. "What did you do to your hands, bratling? Did you hurt them?"  
  
"Splinters from carrying firewood," Legolas said, letting out the breath that he had been holding while Vanye drew out the last splinter. "We hauled firewood all afternoon."  
  
Tavaro grinned. "It sounds like you have been working hard. Perhaps you might be too tired to attend the feast tonight."  
  
"Short of death, I do not think anything can prevent me from attending the feast tonight," Legolas grinned back. "Go and bathe for you are beginning to smell."  
  
Dusk was already falling by the time they reached the central clearing. Others were already in attendance and the evening air was alive with laughter and voices. In the centre of the clearing, the large fire crackled and sizzled as fat from the roasting boars dripped onto the leaping flames, chasing away the encroaching darkness of the coming night. In the far corners where the reflection of the fire could not reach, flaming torches were planted firmly into the ground, doing their share in scattering the night shadows.  
  
Legolas sat back onto the blankets that they had spread under a tree. The aroma of roasting meat filled his senses and suddenly he was ravenously hungry. To his embarrassment, he found that his mouth was beginning to water as his eyes took in the sight of the roasting boars. As if attuned to his brother's sudden overwhelming need for food, Tavaro came back with a heaping platter of sizzling slices of meat.  
  
"I think Legolas should get the first serving as after all, this is the boar that he shot down last night," Tavaro said with a broad smile.  
  
Legolas quickly looked up. "This is the same boar? How can you tell?"  
  
"I marked it last night for you and I insisted that it should be our fare for tonight's feast," Tavaro smiled.  
  
"You marked it? How? How can you tell it is the same one?" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
"I have my way. Trust me, Legolas," Tavaro said, offering his brother the platter.  
  
"Thank you, Tavaro," Legolas said, taking the platter and blinking rapidly at the sudden warmth that invaded his eyes.  
  
Tavaro ruffled his hair. "You are welcome, bratling. I thought it would be important to you. I have also saved the tusks for you. You will want to show those to Adar, I am sure."  
  
Legolas nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He looked around and saw the others smiling at him. He made an effort and cleared his throat. "We must all share this."  
  
"That platter is for you, Legolas. We will get more for everybody else," Herendil said, smiling at the young elf. "Enjoy the fruit of your hunt, little one."  
  
Legolas waited until everyone had their platter before he started on his own. Though he had tasted roasted boar many times before, none had ever tasted as fine as this one. Surely, none had ever been so tender or so juicy, he thought as he savoured the first morsel.  
  
"Well, I believe this is an appropriate occasion to finish the King's most fine vintage," Herendil suddenly announced as he passed goblets all round. "Though I really loath to share what I should hoard with my life."  
  
Legolas stared at the goblet that he had been handed, wide-eyed. "I am allowed to have my own goblet of wine?" Previous to this, he had only been allowed to sample the dregs of what remained in his adar's and brothers' drained goblets.  
  
Tavaro studied his young brother. "I am sure Adar will have my head for this, but since we have overstepped so many of his rules already, I do not suppose one more infraction will do further irreparable harm. Just half a goblet, Herendil. I do not wish to deal with a drunken elfling tonight. And you, bratling, drink it slowly. Do not drain it as if it is water."  
  
Legolas nodded happily, marvelling at the half-filled goblet in his hand. He glanced over at Roitar and saw that his friend held a similar goblet in his hand. The two friends shared a grin.  
  
"To friendship, and to Legolas' first boar," Herendil said, raising his goblet.  
  
Legolas' grin widened at these words as he too raised his goblet. He then took a careful sip of the wine. The sweet nectar rolled past his tongue and down his throat, leaving a trail of pleasant warmth in its wake. He looked up at his brother who was watching him closely. "This is good."  
  
Tavaro arched a brow and commented wryly, "If Adar can hear you speak now, but then we should be thankful that he cannot. Remember, bratling, slowly."  
  
Legolas nodded and took another sip, both hands gripping the goblet with care. He looked at Roitar and saw his own pleased grin reflected on his friends' face. He then set down his goblet carefully at his side and once more turned his attention to the platter of roasted boar. He was certainly going to enjoy himself tonight, he thought.  
  
Legolas leaned back against the trunk with a sigh of content, his shoulder touching that of his friend. "This is most wonderful feast I have ever attended," he said as he watched the dancers before him, among them was his brother, arms linked with Herendil and Vanye.  
  
Roitar nodded in agreement. "It is a wonderful feast. I am so glad that you and Tavaro have come to visit us."  
  
Legolas sat up and looked at his friend earnestly. "I cannot recall ever enjoying myself as I have in the past days. I want to thank you, Roitar. I shall miss you when we leave."  
  
Roitar also sat up, a look of alarm spreading across his face. "You are leaving?"  
  
"Tavaro said that we will have to leave in a few days as he has to get back to his patrol duties," Legolas said with resignation.  
  
"I wish you can stay longer. I will have no one to play with when you are gone," Roitar said with a noticeable tremor in his voice.  
  
"You will have to promise that you will come and visit me," Legolas said.  
  
Roitar nodded. "I promise. Adar and Naneth have already agreed to that. They said we will come when the weather is warmer."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I will look forward to that then, with all my heart." He reached down and drew the small dagger from his boot. "I would like to give you this, Roitar, as a token of our friendship. It is not much, but it has been in my possession for many years now. I would like you to have it."  
  
"I cannot accept that," Roitar said, looking the glittering jewels that adorned the hilt of the small dagger.  
  
"Please do not turn it down. It would mean much to me if you would accept it," Legolas pleaded.  
  
Roitar in turn drew from his boot a small dagger of his own. "Then you must accept this in return. Mine does not have the jewels like yours, but it too has been in my possession for many years now and it is dear to me."  
  
Legolas accepted the other's gift eagerly. "I shall treasure it."  
  
"I am sorry that it is so simple, not like yours," Roitar apologized as he once more marvelled at the jewelled dagger that he now held in his hand.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend, his eyes glittering. "It matters not to me, truly. I am thankful for the friendship that it represents, simple as it may be."  
  
"And I shall treasure your gift as well, my friend," Roitar said. "Thank you, Legolas."  
  
TBC  
  
Jebb: Legolas does remember his adar's teachings, though he may not exactly follow them all the time. He certainly takes the notion of not boasting to heart. I am glad the hunt scene worked. I have never hunted before (nor do I ever intend to) so it is all based on imagination rather than experience. Though I have not reached the part yet, I am already thinking how Legolas will recount to his adar of his adventures and of Thranduil's reactions.  
  
Ruth: Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words. I must admit that getting reviews does boost the ego and encourage further writing, but since there really is not too much excitement in this story, I can understand that it may not attract readers who are otherwise looking for something with more action and excitement. Nevertheless, thank you, Ruth, for reading and your encouraging reviews. 


	10. On the Riverbank

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 10 On the Riverbank

"Well, the rain has finally let up. I have not seen such a deluge in many years now, " Herendil said as he stood looking out the door.

"Will there be flooding?" Vanye asked worriedly. "Several cottages close to the river have already been evacuated and I understand that there have been damages by the water. I do hope that we will not be forced to leave as well."

Herendil was frowning. "Three days of rain certainly have not helped. What concerns me is the ice build-up along the riverbank. The water cannot flow and drain, as it should and we have seen the damage that an ice jam can do in the past. It is even more destructive than water. Tavaro and I will ride out today with others to check on the state of the riverbank, now that the rain has stopped."

"Can we come with you?" Legolas asked quickly, throwing a brief glance at Roitar who nodded eagerly. The rain in the past days had confined the younglings to the cottage and they were more than eager for any disruption to the tedium.

"I do not see why not, if you both promise to pay close heed," Herendil said.

"Herendil, will it not be dangerous for them to wander so close to the river when there is a threat of flooding?" Vanye asked with concern.

"They will be fine," Tavaro answered. "Baragallon and Aradun will help to keep them safe. Besides, if we do not let them leave this cottage, I am certain they will both succumb to boredom this very day."

Both Legolas and Roitar nodded in eager concurrence.

"I suppose they may go with you," Vanye said rather reluctantly. Then looking at the younglings, she added, "But be sure to wear your cloaks. The air is much colder today. I would not be surprised to see a snowfall. I had been so hoping that spring was here to stay."

"You have not planted the garden yet, have you?" Herendil asked.

Vanye shook her head. "Fortunately, no or my efforts would have gone to waste. I shall go and pack some food for you to take along as I doubt that you will return in time for the midday meal."

"Thank you, my love," Herendil said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "You would not care to join us?"

Vanye shook her head. "I have much to do in the house as I would like to prepare some food for those who have been forced from their homes. Perhaps you and the others should see to helping them to repair the damages to their cottages."

"That we will certainly do, but first we must alleviate the threat of flooding and to see whether it is possible to clear the ice jam," Herendil said.

"Is this is a recurrent danger each spring?" Tavaro asked.

"Not each spring, but we did have a severe winter this year and the ice had built up thickly on the river. With the sudden warmer weather that we have had, and then this rain, the breakup of ice has been too quick. If we can move the ice floes so that they do not block the narrow parts of the river, then we may be able to avert any possible disasters." Herendil looked at his friend and shrugged. "Such are the perils of living so close to the river. One must accept the advantages with the disadvantages, I suppose."

"I will help with all that I can," Tavaro said. "And I am certain that Baragallon and Aradun are similarly inclined."

The two warriors nodded their silent acquiescence.

"I will help too," Legolas said quickly. "What can I do?"

Herendil grinned. "Thank you, Legolas. We will be certain to look to you for help when the need arises."

Tavaro laughed. "I would not be so eager to solicit his help if I were you, Herendil. Sometimes Legolas' idea of helping can create a whole new set of problems."

"That is not true. Legolas has been very helpful to me these past days." This was spoken by Vanye as she returned with a pack filled with food.

Legolas threw his brother a triumphant look "Vanye appreciates me, even if you do not."

Tavaro laughed again and drew his young brother into a quick embrace. "Oh, I appreciate you, bratling, for keeping me entertained, if for nothing else. Come, we should be off before the floodwater arrives."

"Tavaro! This is not a matter for jesting!" Vanye admonished rather severely.

"My apologies, Vanye. My intent was to hurry us along, not to make jest of any impending disaster," Tavaro said quickly, though he could not quite smother the smile from his face.

"Let us leave before my wife decides to withhold the food," Herendil advised as he kissed Vanye quickly, taking the pack from her.

"You two be careful," Vanye said as she straightened the cloaks of Legolas and Roitar, before planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"We will be careful, Naneth," Roitar promised.

The day was cold, despite the watery sunshine that bravely peeked through the scattering of ominous looking clouds. Legolas drew his cloak closer. It was nice to be outside again, even if it was cold. He carefully guided Hwesta along the muddy and water sodden grounds, avoiding the deeper puddles. He now understood why they took the horses even though the distance to the river was not far. It would be difficult to negotiate the rather treacherous ground on foot, not to mention that the mud would soil their clothing within a matter of steps.

"Have you ever seen a flood before?" Legolas asked Roitar who was riding with him. He could not help but feel his heart quicken with excitement at the thought that he may experience first hand a disaster that he had so far only heard of in tales recounted by others. He felt rather guilty for feeling any sense of excitement at all, but his heart was behaving in ways that were beyond his control.

"Yes, I have seen other cottages being damaged by floodwater, though we have been fortunate to escape such a fate so far as our cottage is much farther back from the river and it is also on higher grounds. It was frightening."

"Oh," Legolas said and forced himself to add, if a little half-heartedly, "I hope we will be fortunate this time as well."

"I hope so too," Roitar said full-heartedly.

Because of the condition of the grounds, it took them nearly an hour to reach the banks of the river. The first sight of the ice-jammed riverbank nearly took Legolas' breath away. Never had he seen ice piled up in such a manner. Boulder-like ice blocks were spilling haphazardly over the banks of the river, wedging and piling atop of each other like a child's toy blocks. In places, the piles surpassed the height of a full-grown elf. Where the river was the narrowest, the ice boulders were piling precariously close to the nearby cottages.

"I hope nobody is living in those cottages now, "Legolas said. "The ice looks like it can crush them at any time."

Roitar nodded grimly. "I have never seen the ice piled up like so."

"Legolas, Roitar, you two will follow Baragallon further up the river where the ground is higher. It is too treacherous here. Be certain to stay close to Baragallon. We will join you as soon as we are able," Herendil said, suddenly looking very solemn.

Obediently, the two younglings followed the guard to the higher ground, picking their way carefully between the ice boulders. They had abandoned their mounts some distance from the riverbank as their route became too difficult for the horses to negotiate. As they moved further up along the river, the boulders of ice began to thin out considerably, though the ground remained waterlogged and at times dangerously slippery. At last Baragallon deemed that they were at a safe distance from any impending danger and bade them to stop.

The banks of the river here, though free from any pile-up of ice blocks, were still heavily crusted with ice that had built up over the long winter. Long, thin fissures scarred the hardened crusts of ice, as if someone had drawn lines along the craggy surface with a very sharp blade. Beyond the ice-crusted banks, the swollen river roared with the thunderous rush of water, sweeping along within in its wake the broken chunks of river ice.

Legolas stood still, mesmerized by the sight before him. Never before had he seen such force being wielded by a river. By comparison, the river that ran outside his adar's stronghold was a mere trickle. He turned and looked down river and could see where the ice floes had jammed together in the narrow junction, channeling the torrential flow of water through a dangerously narrow gap. If the remaining constricted passageway were blocked further, then the river would surely overflow.

"It does not look good," Roitar had joined him at his side. "If they cannot widen the river, then the river will spill over its banks."

"What will they do?" Legolas asked.

Roitar shrugged. "I do not know, but they will have to do something."

Suddenly their attention was caught by a loud shout down the river where the other elves had gathered.

"Somebody fell into the river!" Roitar cried as he stepped precariously close to the ice-crusted bank. "I cannot see who it is. I hope it is not Adar."

"Roitar, step back!" Baragallon shouted as he came running forward.

Even as the warning was sounded, Roitar slipped and for a horrifying second, teetered precariously on the icy threshold. Before Baragallon could reach them, Legolas sprang forward to grab his friend and flung him bodily into Baragallon's reaching arms. The momentum of his own movement, however, threw Legolas off balance and from what seemed a long way off, he heard a loud cracking sound. Crying out in fear, he reached blindly for Baragallon's grasping hand but his desperate fingers met only air as he tumbled with the broken ledge of ice into the swirling water below.

The frigidity of the water slammed into his body like a physical blow and he gasped involuntarily, only to find his nostrils and mouth filled with the gushing water. Panic seized him and he again unwittingly gasped in more water. Calm down, he screamed at himself. Calm down or you will drown! His lungs were on fire and he kicked desperately in an effort to propel himself to the surface, to that saving gulp of air, but something was dragging him down. The cloak! It was weighing him down like a death anchor. He must remove it! The cold made it impossible to move, but he must! Somehow his fingers managed to loosen the clasp of the cloak and immediately it was swept away. Once again, he kicked with his leaden legs even as the force of the water tumbled him along in a pell-mell direction that robbed his body of any control.

His lungs were at the bursting point when he finally broke the surface of the raging river, gagging and gasping for the precious breath of air. Vaguely he heard a cry from somewhere before something slammed into his back with an exploding force. Numbly, he could feel himself sinking into the frigid water again and the entire world darkened around him. He did not feel the grasping hands that suddenly grabbed and held his limp form nor did he feel the powerful strokes of his rescuer propelling him back to the banks of the river where he was immediately pulled into his brother's trembling arms.

A loud shout from up river had drawn Tavaro from the frenzy of action that had erupted when one of the elves had slipped from an ice floe and tumbled into the swirling water. Even before he realized what he was doing, he was already running toward where that frantic shout had come from. Let it not be Legolas! His heart pounded in fear as his eyes caught sight of a dark-hair elfling alone on the riverbank, screaming in complete terror. Where were Legolas and Baragallon? His eyes darted about frantically. There! A dark head bobbed in the swirling water among the ice floes.

"Baragallon! Where is Legolas?" Tavaro shouted to the immersed warrior even though Baragallon could not possibly hear his shouts above the roar of the rushing river. Tavaro ran as close to the icy riverbank as he dared, his eyes frantically searching up and down the surging river. Then he suddenly caught sight of a golden head breaking the surface of the rushing water, directly in the path of large ice floe.

"Legolas! Look out behind you!" Tavaro shouted, knowing that his warning was already too late. With his heart in his throat, he watched as the jagged ice boulder slammed into his brother's unwitting back and the golden head disappeared once again into the frigid depth. Baragallon had also disappeared. For an endless second or two, Tavaro stood rooted to where he stood, staring blankly at the swirling water that had swallowed his young brother. Then his mind and body sprang to action. Legolas! He must find Legolas! Without another thought, he made to dive into the frigid water just as a hand reached out and yanked him back.

"No, Tavaro!" It was Herendil who was holding onto him in a death grip.

"Let me go! I have to find Legolas! Let me go!" Tavaro shouted, fighting to free himself from the other's arms.

"You cannot! You will only get yourself killed!"

"No! I have promised Adar! I have to save him!" In his half-crazed anguish, Tavaro was totally oblivious of the tears that now streamed down his face. "Legolas!"

"Tavaro, look! Baragallon has him! Over there!"

Tavaro ceased struggling only long enough to take in what his friend was saying before pulling himself free to race to where the struggling warrior was fighting his way to the icy bank. Stretching himself flat against the ice shelf, Tavaro reached out with his arms for the limp form of his brother. Vaguely he was aware of other arms reaching out to help.

With a half-strangled sob, Tavaro pulled the very still form of Legolas into his arms. Supporting hands grasped and pulled both of them back, away from the dangerous reach of ice and water.

"Legolas! Please awaken! Legolas!" Tavaro pleaded with the cold, unmoving body of his brother.

"Put him down, my lord!" Beside him, someone spoke urgently. Strong hands pried the still form from his arms. It was Aradun.

The warrior eased the unconscious youngling onto the ground and gently rolled him onto his side. Moving the young elf's arms so that they now positioned above his sodden head, Aradun began to thump the heel of his palm into Legolas' back with measured firmness. After several such blows, there was still no reaction from the unconscious elf.

Tavaro stared dumbly at his brother's colourless face and the blue-tinged lips while his heart screamed out in silent terror. Please, Legolas, please open your eyes! You cannot leave me like this! After what seemed like an eternity, there was suddenly a choking gasp, followed by the painful sound of gagging and vomiting.

"Legolas!" Suddenly coming to life again, Tavaro sprang forward and held his brother's shaking body as the young elf attempted to empty his stomach of the water that he had ingested. Tavaro rubbed his brother's back in soothing motion as Legolas continued to gasp and choke. "It is all right, Legolas. You are safe now. It is all right."

Still gasping and heaving, but exhausted beyond measure, Legolas slumped back into his brother's arms and began to shake with great convulsive shudders. "C-cc-coldd-d."

Somebody immediately brought forth a cloak and Tavaro quickly wrapped it around his brother's shaking body.

"My lord, we need to get him back to the cottage to get warm, and Baragallon as well," Aradun spoke quietly, though the underlying urgency was unmistakable.

"Baragallon - is he all right?" Tavaro at last looked around in search of the warrior who had saved his brother's life.

Aradun pressed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He is a little cold, but otherwise unharmed. Come, we should hurry."

Tavaro stood carefully, holding his brother firmly against his chest. "It is all right, Legolas. We will get you warm soon enough. You will be all right."

xxxxxxxx

Someone must have ridden ahead to warn Vanye of what had happened for she was waiting anxiously by the door when they at last arrived at the cottage.

"How is he?" she asked fearfully as she ran forward to meet them.

"I am f-fine, b-but c-cold," Legolas himself answered. He struggled from Tavaro's arms. "I c-can w-walk my-myself."

Tavaro ignored his protests and once more gathered him into his arms. "You will be quiet, bratling and let me tend to you. Vanye, is there hot water?"

"Yes, there is plenty. Take him to the room, Tavaro. The bath is set up there for him already. And Bargallon, you shall go to the bath chamber. The bath is ready there for you as well. Aradun, can you help to fetch more hot water to each room?" Vanye was now firmly in charge. She paused long enough to steal a look at her husband, and the silent but tearful Roitar in his arms.

"He is fine, Vanye," Herendil said quickly. "Frightened, but unharmed."

Vanye hugged them both, rather desperately. "Please look after him, Herendil. I must see to the tea that I am brewing for Legolas. I have already sent for the healer. She should be here shortly."

Once in their room, Tavaro quickly stripped Legolas of his sodden clothing and immersed his stilling shivering brother into the tub of warm water. A blazing brazier was set close by, adding to the much needed warmth. Aradun entered the room quietly with a another bucketful of steaming water.

"Lady Vanye says to add the water as needed, but that the bath water should not be hot," Aradun said. "Is there anything further that I can help you with?"

"No, I will tend to him. Thank you, Aradun, in more ways than I can say," Tavaro said gratefully. "And Baragallon? He is well?"

Aradun smiled. "He is enjoying his bath as we speak. He is well." The warrior then slipped quietly from the room.

Tavaro returned his attention to his brother. "Let me add some more hot water. You are still shivering. Can you feel your hands and feet?"

"Yes, they are fine, Tavaro."

Tavaro touched the mass of reddened skin on his brother's back, parts of which were already darkening into spectacular bruises.

"What are you doing, Tavaro? It hurts when you touch it," Legolas protested, pulling away from his brother's touch.

"I am trying to ensure that you have not broken anything."

"Well, stop touching it. It hurts. And I can take my own bath," Legolas said crossly.

"I am not leaving you, Legolas. Stop being a brat and let me tend to you," Tavaro said shortly himself.

Legolas glared at his brother and was about to say something that he would regret later when he saw the tears in Tavaro's eyes. It was then that he broke down. A great sob escaped from him as he reached out with his arms to his brother. Without a word, Tavaro enfolded his young brother into a tight embrace, mindless of the water.

"I thought -- I thought I would never see you again," Legolas sobbed brokenly as he began to shake once more. "I could n-not breathe … and it was so c-cold. I was so - so fr-frightened."

"I was frightened too," Tavaro admitted as tears coursed down his own face. "I thought I had lost you, bratling. Thank the Valar that you are safe!"

Loud gasping sobs continued to shake Legolas as he clung to his brother rather desperately.

"Shh, it is all right. I have you now. It is all right. You are safe," Tavaro whispered soothingly as he held the shaking child. "It is all right."

We will both be all right now, Tavaro thought as he tightened his arms around his young brother. We will both be all right.

TBC

Lirenel: Thank you for your review. I cannot imagine what Thranduil will say when he learns of all the infractions. Tavaro is going to get an earful for being such an indulgent brother.

Jebb: Thank you, for such a warm and encouraging review. Though I have read Tolkien, I am certainly no expert in the ways of the elves or of Middle Earth. Most of it is pure imagination and I hope I have not overstepped the acceptable boundaries with my imagination. I've always thought however that the elves must have a fairly strong sense of family and community. How else could they get through immortality if they are not?

Kitsune: Good to hear from you again. No internet? I don't think I can cope with that. Good luck with the libraries!


	11. A Restless Night

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 11 A Restless Night

"How is he?" Herendil asked as he quietly slipped into the room.

"He is asleep," Tavaro answered. "I kept him in the bath for as long as I could, but he could barely stay awake."

Herendil peered down at the sleeping figure, curled tight within a cocoon of blankets, the damp blond hair spread out in a cascade on the pillow. The child had regained very little colour and looked oddly fragile. "The healer has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

Tavaro nodded. "Other than the massive bruise on his back, he does not appear to be harmed elsewhere, but I will feel much better if the healer confirms that is the case. Please send her in. I will try to wake him."

"He will be all right, Tavaro. Fret not." Herendil grasped his friend's shoulder briefly before leaving the room.

"Legolas, wake up. Come on, little brother, the healer is here to tend to you." Tavaro shook his brother gently.

Legolas moaned softly. "Tired."

"I know you are. You may sleep later, as soon as the healer has checked you over. Come, can you sit up for me?"

Tavaro had just succeeded in easing his brother into an upright position when the door opened once again and Herendil re-entered the room, followed by the healer.

His eyes on his brother still, Tavaro reluctantly ceded his position by the bedside to the newly arrived elf.

"Tavaro?" Legolas was still trying to take in what was happening in the room through half-focused eyes when he felt his brother's presence leaving his side.

"I am right here, Legolas. The healer needs to tend to you now," Tavaro said quickly.

Legolas turned toward the sound of his brother's voice and seemed to be reassured when he caught sight of Tavaro standing but a few steps from his bed.

"Hello, Legolas, how do you feel?" the healer asked gently as she laid a hand upon the still pale face.

"Tired," Legolas said groggily. "I want to sleep."

"I will try to be quick so you can go back to sleep," the healer said soothingly. At the slight nod in response, she continued. "Now the first thing that I need to do is to listen to your breathing. Do you think you can help me to take your tunic off?"

Again, Legolas nodded, and began to tug weakly at his sleep tunic without much success.

"Let me help you, Legolas," Tavaro stepped forward and eased the tunic over his brother's head, wincing in sympathy at the spreading bruise that marred his brother's back.

"Can you breathe deeply for me, Legolas?" the healer asked as she pressed her ear close to the elfling's chest.

After the fifth breath, Legolas began to cough. The healer sat back and patted the young elf's shoulder reassuringly. "That is fine, Legolas. Now I need to look at your back. Can you turn a little for me please?"

Legolas could not help but gasp and flinch as the healer's gentle fingers pressed against the darkening bruises on his back. Though his eyes watered from the pain, he bit his lip to prevent giving further sound of his discomfort.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I know it must be very sore, but I must ensure that nothing is broken. You are being very brave, you know. I am sure even a grown-up would be crying aloud by now by all this probing." At last, she withdrew her hands. "There, that is all for now. Let us put your tunic back on again and tuck you into those blankets. I can see that you are cold still."

Legolas was asleep even before the last blanket had been tucked carefully around him.

"Is he all right?" Tavaro asked anxiously as he rested a gentle hand upon his brother's still head.

"Let us leave the room. He will not be waking soon," the healer said.

The others were waiting for them in the sitting room and all looked up with nervous expectancy as the healer entered, followed closely by Tavaro and Herendil. Vanye sat with Roitar huddled closely in her protective arms, the latter looking pale and more than a little frightened still. Baragallon, wrapped in a blanket, was hunched over a glowing brazier as his fingers curled around a steaming mug in his hands. Aradun sat by his side.

"Is he all right?"

"How is he?"

Tavaro and Vanye both spoke at the same time. Though Baragallon and Aradun had remained silent, the same questions could be seen in their eyes as they watched the healer unblinkingly.

"He seems quite well, remarkably so considering what he has gone through," the healer said. "And he shows no sign of disorientation. You saw how he seemingly understood and followed my instructions. Though he is still chilled, his skin is not inordinately cold to the touch. All in all, he is in remarkable condition. Unless he develops some unforeseeable complications, I believe he will be fine after sufficient rest."

"Unforeseeable complications? What unforeseeable complications?" Tavaro was quick to ask.

"He may have ingested traces of water into his lungs which can lead to infection from the water itself, or from the impurities that may be in the water. At the moment though his lungs sound quite clear, but such infection will not show itself immediately. You will need to watch him carefully over the next two or three days for any signs of distress," the healer explained.

Tavaro frowned, clearly not liking what he was being told. "He was coughing when you asked him to breathe. Is that a concern?"

"Unless it worsens, no, then it is not a concern at this time. The cold water no doubt has caused some irritation to his breathing tract. I will leave some herbs for a tea that will help to sooth his throat. Unfortunately, I have lost much of the healing herbs to the floodwater, including those which may be helpful to your brother in the event that he does develop complications. My cottage was one of those closest to the river." She looked at Tavaro apologetically.

"Can we not try to get more of those healing herbs?" Tavaro asked. "If Legolas needs them --"

"He may have no need of them. Right now, all that he appears to need is rest and warmth, and he is getting that. Let us not worry until the situation does arise. In any event, the herbs are difficult, if not impossible, to find at this time of the year."

Tavaro's frown deepened as he struggled to seek reassurance in the healer's words. Deep down he knew the healer was right. It would serve no purpose to worry about a need that may not arise, though his mind was not inclined to behave sensibly at this moment. "What about his back? The bruising is severe."

The healer nodded. "And no doubt quite painful, but there are no broken bones. Warm compresses will help to sooth the pain. Right now he appears not to be bothered by it as he is sleeping deeply. Let him sleep undisturbed as his body needs the rest to restore itself after such a traumatic experience."

"He is not going to die?" Roitar at last spoke up, his voice uncertain and tremulous.

"No, Roitar, he only needs rest, then I am sure he will be fine," the healer said gently.

The child's breath was caught in a half-sob and Vanye's arms tightened around her son. "It is all right, love. Legolas is going to be fine."

"I -I th-thought Legolas was go-going to die and - and it would be all m-my fault," Roitar said brokenly through his sobs. "I am s-so s-sorry!"

Tavaro knelt down before the sobbing child and stroked the dark hair gently. "Everything is all right now, Roitar. Legolas will be up and about before you know it. He is going to be fine. You will see." He did not know whether he spoke these words to reassure himself or to comfort the distraught elfling before him. They probably both needed the reassurance, he thought.

Vanye looked at him with grateful eyes. Tavaro acknowledged the wordless gratitude with a slight nod and slowly got to his feet to thank the healer.

"Thank you for tending to Legolas," he said to the healer as she began to don her cloak.

She smiled warmly. "You are more than welcome. Your brother is a very brave elfling."

"Or a very foolish one," Tavaro smiled rather grimly. "Nevertheless, you have my thanks."

"Though I hope it will not be necessary, but please do not hesitate to send for me should the need arises. Vanye, these are the herbs for the tea for Legolas. Brew it for an hour and give it to him should he continues to cough when he wakes." The healer set down a small cloth bag on the table. With a parting nod, she turned and made her way out of the door.

Tavaro took in a deep breath and turned to Baragallon. The latter stood quickly when he saw that Tavaro meant to speak to him.

"Baragallon, I cannot express my gratitude for what you have done today. Legolas owes you his life," Tavaro said, his voice tight with emotions.

Baragallon bowed his head. "I could not have done less, my lord. The accident should not have taken place in the first place had I been more vigilant in my watch over the younglings."

"Do not belittle what you have done, and certainly do not blame yourself. You risked your own life today to save Legolas. And for that, I am forever grateful, as I am certain, will the King. "

Baragallon inclined his head further. "Thank you, my lord. I merely did what was needed to be done. Dwell on it no further, my lord."

Tavaro grasped him briefly on the shoulder. "Thank you, Baragallon. I meant what I said. I must now return to Legolas. You too should rest, for you have certainly earned it."

Legolas was still fast asleep when Tavaro returned to the room, and continued to do so for the remainder of the day and into the night. As the night deepened and his brother showed no indication of awakening, Tavaro finally gave into his own exhaustion and slipped his weary body in between the warm sheets.

Sleep overtook him almost immediately, though it was plagued with incessant nightmares in which time and time again, Legolas was drowning before his very eyes and tried as he might, he could not move as much as a finger to go to his brother's aid. At last he awoke, gasping in fear as images of the last nightmare whirled vividly in his half-conscious mind. In a flash, he was out of his bed and hurrying to where Legolas laid tangled in blankets. He desperately needed to be reassured that his little brother was still breathing, and well. With a shaky hand, he reached out and touched the face of his sleeping brother. The blessed warmth that greeted his fingers made him nearly weak with relief and he sank into the nearby chair with a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar.

After his heartbeats resumed a near normal pace, Tavaro began to straighten the blankets that twisted around his brother's sleeping form. It would seem that Legolas' sleep had been as restless as his own. Even as this last thought crossed his mind, his brother let out a soft moan and one of his arms flung out without warning.

"No! Cannot -- cannot breathe! Water --, cold --" Legolas was muttering fearfully as he continued to thrash about in the tangled blankets.

"Wake up, Legolas! It is only a dream. You are safe now," Tavaro called out softly as he tried to restrain his restless brother.

"No! Cannot breathe! Help me --". Legolas fought desperately to free his arms from the hold that held him tightly, unwittingly trapped in the throes of his nightmare. Suddenly he fell back onto the bed. As his bruised back took the unexpected impact, he cried out in pain and was at last released from his nightmare.

"Legolas?" Tavaro called out with concern. "Are you all right?"

"My back hurts," Legolas moaned as he once more rolled onto his side. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Tavaro said gently.

"I was drowning," Legolas said in a half-whisper. "It was all happening again." He began to shake uncontrollably.

With infinite gentleness, Tavaro gathered his brother into his arms. Despite of his care, Legolas could not help but flinch as his brother's arm came into contact with his battered back.

"I am sorry, Legolas," Tavaro said and was about to ease his brother back onto the bed when Legolas grasped his tunic.

"No, please - please just hold me," Legolas whispered.

"But I am hurting your back," Tavaro said.

Legolas turned his face into his brother's chest. "It is comforting to feel you near. Perhaps the nightmares will not come back."

Tavaro eased back against the headboard of the bed and allowed his brother's weight to rest against his chest. He reached out with one arm and pulled the blankets over both of them. "Go back to sleep, Legolas."

Legolas shifted slightly and wrapped one arm around his brother's neck. "Do not leave me."

Tavaro gently cradled one arm around his young brother's waist and held him close, as he pressed his lips to the top of the bright head. "I will be right here, Legolas."

Within minutes, the soft rhythm of his brother's breathing told Tavaro that Legolas was once again asleep. The weight of his brother on his chest was oddly comforting and he realized he needed Legolas' presence as much as his brother needed his. Legolas may be right. Perhaps now the nightmares would not come back.

Just as he was about to be overtaken by sleep, a cry cut through the silence of the night. It was Roitar. So Legolas and I are not the only ones having a restless night, Tavaro thought sleepily. His ears then picked up the sound of soft soothing voices. Herendil and Vanye would be with their child now. Soon silence once again reigned in the night. Tavaro's last thought before his consciousness fled was whether Baragallon would be the next victim to fall prey to these nightmares. Somehow he did not think so.

TBC

Deana: Legolas is very good at getting into trouble, it seems, and scaring everybody around him witless, including himself this time. Next chapter should be up shortly.

Lirenel: Tavaro is probably thinking of fighting the orcs down south with a certain fondness by the end of the journey. Orcs will be much easier to face than Thranduil.

Jebb: Legolas and his near disasters certainly add colour to these stories. No, I guess he doesn't learn about thinking before acting, especially if someone dear to him is in danger. Tavaro won't be the only one who has to be creative. I am still trying to work out how to write Thanduil's reaction when he learns of all that's happened on this journey. Any suggestions?


	12. Ice and Water

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer.

Ch. 12 Ice and Water

"I do not think it is wise for you to be up so soon," Tavaro said, watching his brother's still too pale countenance and the grimaces of pain as his sleep tunic was removed.

"I am fine, Tavaro," Legolas said, scowling. "If I remain in bed, I will become even more stiff than I already am. Besides, I have slept all of yesterday and last night. I am more than rested."

"The healer says that you need to rest," Tavaro reminded as he inspected the dark bruises on his brother's back. "Your back certainly does not look well. Is it giving you much pain?"

"It is all right," Legolas said. "It hurts only a little." He gasped and flinched as his brother slipped the tunic over his shoulders.

"A little?" Tavaro asked. "You are such a fluent liar, bratling. Keep still, or it will hurt even more. What are you looking for?"

"My boots. Where are my boots?" Legolas asked as his eyes searched the room.

"They are still drying by the brazier. I will get you the spare pair from your pack. Legolas, what are you doing?"

"There is something in my boot that I need," Legolas said as he pulled away from his brother to retrieve his still damp boots from yesterday. His frantic fingers searched for and found the small dagger, the gift from his friend. "Thank the Valar, it is here. I thought I lost it to the river."

Tavaro looked at the unremarkable dagger. "That is not your own."

"It is a gift from Roitar. I gave him mine in return," Legolas said.

Tavaro studied his brother and slowly smiled. "Keep it safe, then. It is something to treasure indeed. Come, let us join the others for the morning meal. I am certain they are all anxious to know of your wellbeing."

Tavaro was right. As they entered the dining room, all eyes looked up anxiously. Vanye was the first to move from the table.

"Legolas!" She took his hand into her own while her other hand brushed the pale cheek in a gentle caress. "How are you feeling? Should you not be resting still?" She drew him into a gentle embrace. "Thank the Valar that you are safe!" She brushed her lips over his forehead before at last releasing him. "Come, sit down. You must be hungry. You have not eaten since yesterday morning."

Legolas smiled at her. Before taking his seat, however, he made his way to Baragallon and Aradun who were sitting at the other end of the table. The guards rose to their feet as they realized that their young prince wished to speak to them.

Without a word, Legolas first wrapped his arms around Baragallon's waist, then Aradun's, hugging both warriors fiercely. Stepping back, he bowed. "Thank you, Baragallon. Thank you, Aradun. I owe you both my life."

Baragallon reached out and touched the bright head. "How can we answer to the King if you should come to harm while in our care?" Then he added, his voice very gentle. "More important still, how can we possibly answer to ourselves if we failed to keep you from harm?"

Aradun smiled at Legolas and nodded in concurrence. "Baragallon is right. We could not have done less."

Legolas regarded the two warriors, eyes glittering suspiciously. "Nevertheless, thank you, with all my heart." He turned and saw that the others were smiling at him, with the exception of one, Roitar. The other elf was watching him with something close to apprehension.

Legolas moved close to his friend. "Are you all right, Roitar?"

The other's lips trembled. "You saved my life yesterday, Legolas. And you nearly died because of it."

Legolas shook his head. "But I did not die."

Tears sprang into the dark eyes as Roitar reached out and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Legolas. Thank you."

Legolas flinched as Roitar's arms inadvertently pressed onto his tender back but he valiantly bit back the moan of pain and returned his friend's embrace. "We are friends, Roitar. Friends help each other. I am certain you would do no less for me."

Roitar drew back and sniffed. "I would do anything for you."

Legolas smiled and took his seat beside his friend. "I know."

"Legolas, Vanye and I would also like to thank you for what you did for our son yesterday," Herendil said with heart-felt sincerity. "It was a very brave thing that you did and we are truly indebted to you."

Legolas was beginning to feel a tinge of embarrassment. His actions yesterday did not merit such deep gratitude. After all, he did what he did out of pure instinct and had given no thought that he was actually saving another's life. "It was nothing really. It seemed to be the only thing to do at the time. I did not want Roitar falling into the river. I would not have fallen either if the ice had not cracked and broke away."

Herendil looked at him and shook his head. "It was not nothing. You were willing to risk your own life to save another. That is the sign of a true warrior."

Swelling with sudden pride at the other's words, Legolas drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders, even though it pained his back and launched him immediately into an untimely fit of coughing.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" Vanye asked anxiously, as others watched him with equal anxiety.

Legolas managed to nod. "I am all right. Something catches my throat when I breathe too deeply." Seeing that his words did not dispel their anxiety, he added quickly, "I am fine, truly I am."

Before the others could voice their concerns, there was a knock on the door. Herendil stood up from the table. "I will go see who it is."

It was not long before he returned, his strides marked with urgency and a frown marred his face. "I must leave immediately. The river is blocked and the water is overflowing the banks. We have to break up the blockage or else the settlement will be flooded."

Tavaro stood up immediately, but his eyes lingered anxiously on Legolas.

"Go Tavaro. You must help," Legolas said quickly, reading correctly the dilemma in his brother's mind. "You need not be concerned for me."

Herendil looked at his friend almost apologetically. "Legolas is right. We need all the help we can get to avert this disaster."

"I will come also.," Aradun said quickly, glancing at Baragallon. The latter nodded silently.

"Baragallon, you should go too," Legolas said. "We will be all right here."

"I cannot leave you unattended," Baragallon protested.

"I will not be unattended. I will be here with Vanye and Roitar," Legolas pointed out. "If the ice blockage is not cleared, we will all be in trouble."

"He is right, Baragallon," Tavaro said, though the reluctance was clear in his voice. "You best come along as well. The priority is to prevent the flood at this time."

"We must leave right now," Herendil urged.

Vanye touched Tavaro's arm briefly. "I will look after him. Do not worry."

Tavaro nodded and gave his brother a quick embrace. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful, Tavaro," Legolas said.

Tavaro touched his brother's face briefly and then turned quickly to follow the others out of the cottage.

"Come, children. Let us finish the morning meal," Vanye said cheerfully.

"Naneth, we need to start packing things, in case there is a flood," Roitar said, looking greatly worried.

"We will eat first," his naneth said. "Legolas, I know you do not like porridge, so I made you bread. Come, sit down and eat. I have made the tea that the healer left for you. You can have it after you eat. It will sooth your throat."

"How will they break up the ice?" Legolas asked. Suddenly the prospect of a flood was no longer exciting to him, as it was the day previous. He had seen and felt the ferocity of the raging water and had no wish to experience the mind-numbing fear again.

Vanye shook her head. "I do not know, depending on how severe the blockage is."

"Blocks of ice were already piling up along the banks when we were there yesterday," Legolas said.

Roitar nodded. "I have not seen the river so for a long time. Last time it was like that, there was a flood."

Vanye patted their hands reassuringly. "I am sure your adar and the others will do everything that they can to prevent a flood. Legolas, do you not like the bread?"

"No, it is not the bread. I am just not very hungry."

Vanye immediately looked concerned. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, no, I feel fine. I am just not hungry." Seeing her obvious distress, he took a tentative bite of the bread. "I will eat a little."

Vanye continued to watch him with concern. "I will bring you the tea. Perhaps it will help to make you feel better."

Legolas did not think that was likely. If the tea was anything like the brew that the palace healers make him drink from time to time, then it would certainly not improve his appetite. And there was no prospect of sweetening the tea with honey, he remembered with a sinking heart.

"Here you go, Legolas. Drink it while it is hot," Vanye pressed the cup into his hand.

Legolas stared at the steaming dark liquid with apprehension. "Do I have to? My throat is not bothering me right now."

Vanye smiled. "Be good and drink it. It will make me feel better."

Seeing Vanye's smiling face, Legolas decided that it would be worth the effort to make her feel better. He took a tentative sip of the tea and was surprised to find it mildly sweet and not at all unpleasant to the taste.

"It is not bitter," he said in wonderment "How can it make me feel better if it is not bitter?"

Vanye laughed. "Not all medicinal tea is bitter, Legolas. Some, like this one, are quite pleasant to drink."

"All the teas that the healers back home have given me are bitter and vile tasting."

"Well, in this settlement, we try to make our medicinal tea taste pleasant. Go on now, drink it all. And please try to eat a little more of the bread. You have missed too many meals already."

"Naneth, can I have some of the tea too?" Roitar suddenly asked, not wanting to feel left out.

Vanye smiled. "I suppose it can do you no harm. I will bring you a cup and you can keep Legolas company."

After the morning meal, they began to pack away what they could in the hope that the more treasured articles could be kept from harm from the impending floodwater. Even as they worked, Vanye knew that there was very little that they could actually save if the floodwater did come. She had seen how the river ravaged this settlement in the past. Perhaps the rebuilding this time should be in the trees, rather than on the ground. Fervently she prayed that rebuilding would not be necessary at all.

Her attention was suddenly caught by the sound of Legolas' coughing. The two elflings had been rolling a carpet off the floor when Legolas was suddenly seized with a fit of coughing.

She hurried to him. "Legolas, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Vanye. It is the dust from the carpet." Legolas insisted as he tried to catch his breath.

Vanye frowned. Legolas did not look fine. In fact, he looked tired and pale, and he was grimacing as if he was in pain.

Vanye drew him gently to his feet. "Come, Legolas, you look tired. You should rest. Roitar and I will finish what we can here."

"I want to help," Legolas insisted.

"No arguments now. I want you to go to your bed and rest. I promised Tavaro that I would look after you and I intend to keep my promise." She ushered the young elf into his room and tucked him into the blankets. "Now, sleep. I shall wake you when the noonday meal is ready."

"I am not tired," Legolas muttered even as his eyes began to glaze over.

Vanye smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Sleep, Legolas."

Roitar stood by anxiously. "Is he going to be all right, Naneth?"

Vanye frowned slightly. "I certainly hope so. Come, let us leave him in peace and finish our tasks outside."

xxxxxx

It seemed as if he had barely fallen asleep when he felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Legolas, awaken," somebody called out to him.

He blinked his eyes into focus and looked about him in confusion. "What?"

"Come, Legolas, we must leave." It was Baragallon. The guard pulled him gently into a sitting position and was pulling his boots on for him.

"What is it? Where are we going?" Legolas asked, dazed still with slumber.

"They cannot break up the ice blockage and the river continues to rise. We must move to higher grounds. Come, we must hurry. I will carry you."

The guard's last words succeeded at last in driving away the remnants of the sleep-induced haze. "You will not carry me. I can walk on my own."

Baragallon looked at him doubtfully. "We must move quickly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Legolas asked as he made his way quickly to the door.

With a slight shake of his head, Baragallon gathered up the packs and followed quickly in the wake of his charge. He found Vanye and Roitar already waiting anxiously by the front door, their arms laden with packs of their own.

"I can carry something," Legolas offered.

"You will carry nothing, "Baragallon said firmly. "Now, let us be off."

"My bow! I will not leave without my bow and quiver!" Legolas said as he ran back to his room. He was back quickly, his bow and quiver firmly held in his hands. "We can go now."

They had barely taken more than ten steps when Legolas suddenly stopped again. "What about Hwesta? We need to get him."

"He will know to move to higher grounds when it becomes necessary. You need not to worry for him. He will be safe enough," Baragallon said.

"Are you certain?" Legolas was not reassured.

"I am certain," the guard said firmly.

"Is Tavaro still at the river?" Legolas asked, looking rather anxious. " Why is he not joining us?"

"He and the others are attempting still to divert the flow of the water. They will not stop working if there is a chance that they can prevent a flood," Baragallon said rather grimly.

"Will he - will they be all right?" Legolas asked.

"They will know when they must leave should it come to that. Do not worry for your brother. He knows well enough how to take care of himself, and Aradun is with him."

Legolas nodded, hoping that the warrior was right and that his brother would be safe. He drew his cloak closer. The day was cold and a fine drizzle was falling, interspersed with occasional flakes of snow. He hoped that they could light a fire when they reached their destination. He was still feeling chilled from his encounter with the river yesterday.

As they made their way up a gently rising hill, they were joined by a few others who were also seeking the safety of higher grounds. Almost all were women and two of them carried in their arms young infants bundled in blankets. Legolas recognized most of them as they greeted him warmly and inquired of his wellbeing. The entire settlement must have learned of his plunge into the river, Legolas thought grimly. It was not quite the impression that he wished to leave behind when he returned home with Tavaro.

Legolas was glad when they at last arrived at their temporary shelter - a series of shallow caves near the top of the hill that they had been ascending. The climb had tired him inordinately, as did the periodic coughing that left him quite breathless. He made no words of protest when Vanye urged him to sit down atop of the blanket that she had spread on the rocky floor. Baragallon immediately proceeded to build a small fire from the firewood that they had brought from the cottage.

"You should lie down and rest, Legolas," Vanye said as she replaced his damp cloak with a dry blanket. "You look exhausted."

He did feel exhausted, and his back was aching. He curled onto his side and pulled the blanket closer. The spreading warmth of the fire quickly lulled him into slumber. For a moment, Vanye watched his sleeping face anxiously.

Baragallon straightened. "I will need to bring more firewood. Is there anything else that you wish me to bring back from the cottage?"

"Perhaps more blankets. It will be a cold night tonight and I do not want the children to get chilled."

Baragallon nodded and quickly left. Vanye turned and saw her son watching Legolas, anxiety marring his young face.

"Come, Roitar. Come sit beside me," she beckoned to him gently. The young elf scurried gratefully into her comforting arms. "Do not worry, Roitar. I am sure Legolas will be fine after he has rested."

Her son nodded glumly. "I hope so, Naneth."

Legolas was still asleep when Baragallon returned with two heavy bundles of firewood and several additional blankets. The air in the cave was considerably warmer than when he left, and was filled with the tantalizing aroma of cooking. Vanye and the other elves had not been idle while he was gone.

"Has he awaken?" Baragallon cast an anxious look at the sleeping Legolas.

Vanye shook her head. "No. He looks so tired that I thought it best to let him sleep. The healer has seen to him and agrees that rest is what he needs. What is the situation like at the settlement?"

Baragallon looked grim. "The water is rising and have reached many of the cottages already. Fortunately, yours remains untouched, as yet, but it is only a matter of time unless the water recedes."

"Is my adar and the others still at the river?" Roitar asked.

"I believe so for I saw no one at the settlement," Baragallon replied.

"If they are still at the river, then there may be hope yet," Vanye said with a cheerfulness that she did not feel. "Come, Baragallon and eat. You have done much already today."

"Thank you, I wish that there is more that I can do to help."

Vanye smiled a little sadly. "When the river chooses to be our enemy, I am afraid that there is little that anyone can do. It will be all right. It is not the first time that this settlement has seen a flood, nor will it be the last. We will cope, somehow."

A small smile touched the warrior's face for the first time. "I expect that you will. We Woodland Elves are expected to cope with many things in order to survive, and survive we will."

She reached out and patted his hand, smiling brightly this time. "Yes, survive we will."

TBC

Po-Pla: Thranduil in anger would give anybody nightmares. Poor Baragallon must be sweating buckets at the prospect of facing the King. Thank you for your kind words.

Jebb: As perverse as it sounds, it's great that you were in tears - maybe I am doing something right. It's a good thing that Legolas is surrounded by loving and caring people. A near death experience must be pretty terrifying. No suggestions on Thranduil's reaction? I guess I will have to dig deep into my own imagination.

Serenity: It is always nice to hear from you. Were you away on vacation? If so, I hope you had a good time. I really enjoy writing the interaction between the brothers as well and I will seriously consider your suggestions. Thank you for your review.

Jamie: Thank you for reviewing. I really do like writing about the close interaction between Legolas and his brother. Foreshadowing? Was I that obvious? As you can see in this chapter, Legolas isn't really his perky self.


	13. Homeward Bound

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Ch. 13 Homeward Bound

The first lights of dawn were just beginning to streak across the eastern horizon when Tavaro and Herendil climbed the last few weary steps to the caves. A shadow, seemingly to have come out of nowhere, dropped before them, halting them in their tracks. It was Baragallon.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would intercept us," Tavaro said with a tired smile. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, they are asleep still. The floodwater --?" Baragallon let his words hang in the air.

"Has now begun to recede even as we speak," Tavaro said with weary elation.

"For a while, it seemed almost certain that the entire settlement would be washed away," Herendil said. "But we managed to break up the ice jam and the river is flowing in the direction that it should be once more. Let us speak further inside. I am exhausted, and I am hungry."

"How is Legolas?" Tavaro asked, giving voice to the worry that had plagued his mind since he last saw his brother.

"He has been resting well, though the coughing does bother him from time to time. He has been worried for your wellbeing," Baragallon said, glancing at Tavaro. "He will be happy too see you return. Where is Aradun?"

"He remains at the river with a few others to ensure that the river causes no further problems. He will meet us back at the cottage later," Tavaro told him.

"Herendil!" Vanye had been awaken by their entry into the cave and was immediately in her husband's arms. "Thank the Valar that you are safe! And Tavaro too!" She reached out and touched the other lightly on the arm.

Roitar sat up from his blankets and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Adar! You are back! Have you stopped the flood?"

Herendil laughed and swept him into his arms. Others in the cave were now awake and were watching the newcomers with anxious expectancy.

"Yes, the floodwater is receding. We can return to our cottages," Herendil said cheerfully.

There was a collective sign of relief and murmurs of thanks to the Valar from the elves. Herendil sat down close to the glowing fire, pulling Roitar close to his side. "Is there food? We are very hungry!"

Vanye laughed. "There will be food shortly, I promise." She saw Tavaro crouching by the sleeping form of his brother and moved to kneel by his side. "He is all right, Tavaro, though his coughing does give me concern. The healer has been keeping a close watch on him."

"He does not awake, even with all this commotion. That is not like him," Tavaro was frowning. He reached out touched his brother's cheek gently. "Legolas?"

It took him several more tries before Legolas at last stirred. The sleep-glazed eyes blinked in confusion before finally focusing on his brother's concerned face.

"Tavaro? You are back!" Legolas sat up immediately, throwing his arms around the other's neck. "I have been worried about you, Tavaro. Did you stop the flood?"

Tavaro could not help but laugh at his brother's near identical words as that of Roitar. "If we did not stop the flood, do you think we would dare to show our faces here?"

Legolas grinned. "I knew you could do it. And you too, Herendil."

"Thank you, Legolas, "Herendil smiled. "It was a combined effort from everyone to tame that wayward river."

"And how are you doing, bratling?" Tavaro asked, watching his brother closely.

"I am fine," Legolas answered quickly.

"Both Vanye and Baragallon say that you have been coughing," Tavaro said.

"I do not cough all the time, and I have been drinking the tea that the healer prescribed," Legolas said.

"How is your back?" Tavaro asked, nodding his thanks at Vanye as she pressed a steaming bowl into his hand.

"It is still a little sore," Legolas said. "Stop asking me all these questions, Tavaro. I am fine, really. You are beginning to sound like Adar again."

"And you are sounding like the bratling that you are," Tavaro said, at last smiling. "Very well, I will stop acting like Adar if you promise to be truthful about any discomfort that you may feel."

"I promise," Legolas said, returning the smile. He edged closer and leaned against his brother. "I am glad you are back safely, Tavaro."

Tavaro slipped an arm across his brother's shoulders and drew him close. "I am glad to be back in one piece as well."

It was near noon by the time they made their way back to the cottage. Though the flood had been averted, the once rising water had done its damage before making its reluctant retreat. Many of the cottages had been submerged in water to varying levels. Herendil's cottage, fortunately, had been spared of the bulk of damage, though water pooled in lingering puddles on the floors that were now stained and dirtied by a film of brown sediments, a reminder of how precarious the situation had been.

Vanye surveyed her once spotless and orderly home. "Well, it is not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. If we can get two days of sun, I am certain we will get most things dried out. At least the bedding has been spared. We will at least be able to sleep in dry warm beds tonight. I never did care to sleep in caves."

"I will see if I can find enough dry firewood to start a fire. We can all do with a little warmth," Herendil said.

"I will help you dry the floors, Naneth," Roitar said.

"I will help too," Legolas offered.

"No, Legolas, I want you to go to bed," Tavaro cut in quickly. He had not liked the sound of his brother's increasing coughing as they made their way back to the cottage, or the weariness that had marked Legolas' every step.

"Tavaro, I do not need to rest," Legolas protested.

Tavaro shook his head, and said firmly. "No arguments, bratling."

Legolas shot him a sulky look and turned to Vanye. "I am sorry, Vanye, I would like to help you but Tavaro is being bossy and is sending me to bed in the middle of the day."

Vanye smiled. "Thank you, Legolas, but I agree with Tavaro that you should rest. You may help me later if you wish."

Legolas looked at the faces about him, hoping for intervention, but none materialized. With resignation, he turned and headed to his room.

As Tavaro tucked the blankets around him, Legolas voiced his final words of defiance. "I have done nothing but sleep for the past two days. I am sleeping my life away."

"Perhaps you should listen to what your body is telling you, bratling. There may be a reason why you are sleeping so much," Tavaro said. "Now be quiet and rest and I shall rekindle the brazier. It is cold in the room and you do not need to be chilled again."

"Yes, Adar," Legolas muttered insolently.

Tavaro smiled and ruffled his brother's bright head. "If I were Adar, I would be assigning you additional lessons for such impertinence. Now go to sleep."

Once the brazier was glowing and radiating the much-needed warmth, Tavaro returned to his brother's bedside and looked down. Legolas was already lost to the world of sleep, despite of his earlier protests. The spark of fear within Tavaro flared once again as he took in the pallor of his brother's face and the light raspy breathing. Legolas was not well. He decided that he would confer with healer at the first opportunity to determine whether it would be prudent to return home immediately where Legolas may be better served by the King's own healers. He had no wish to see his brother's condition deteriorate further, especially if they did not have the healing herbs that Legolas may be needing.

xxxxx

The first face that Legolas saw when he awoke was that of his brother, who hovered over him with a steaming bowl in hand.

"Hello, bratling. It is time to eat something. Vanye says that you have not eaten all day," Tavaro said, smiling.

Legolas pushed himself upright slowly. "Where have you been? The last time I was awake, there was no one here but Aradun."

"Here, eat this broth first. Vanye made it specially for you as she says you have no appetite for anything."

Legolas balanced the bowl carefully on his lap and took a small spoonful. The hot liquid was soothing on his scratchy throat. "So where were you this afternoon?"

Tavaro drew in a deep breath and said slowly. "We were all at the funeral of Huor."

Legolas looked up quickly and nearly spilled the broth. Tavaro quickly retrieved the bowl and removed it from harm. "Huor? He is dead? But how?" Huor had been one of the elves on the boar hunt.

"He was the one who fell into the river, just before you did. We found his body early this morning," Tavaro said, wishing fervently that their adar was here. He did not feel qualified to explain to his brother about death, something that was quite alien to Legolas in his young life so far.

Legolas was frowning, obviously confused and distressed. "He drowned? He is dead?"

"He was not as fortunate as you. We could not rescue him in time," Tavaro said gently and suppressed a shudder. It could so easily had been Legolas' lifeless body that they fished out of the churning water this morning.

Legolas shook his head. "It does not seem right. How can Huor be dead? He was hunting boars with us but a few nights ago. I can still remember his songs at the feast. And now he is gone."

Tavaro gently pushed back his brother's sleep tousled hair. "He is now in another world."

There was a moment of silence before Legolas finally spoke again. "Like Naneth."

Tavaro nodded grimly. "Like Naneth."

Legolas suddenly turned and buried his face into his brother's chest and began to sob. "I do not want them in another world. I want them here, with me."

Tavaro embraced the shaking body gently. "It is not our choice, Legolas. There are things that are beyond our control to change. Evan Adar has no control over such things."

The sobbing led to an outbreak of harsh coughing and Tavaro patted the heaving chest in an effort to ease his brother's obvious distress. Gripping Tavaro's arm for support, Legolas gasped desperately for the elusive breath.

"Breathe slowly, Legolas," Tavaro said, trying to contain his own alarm. "Just relax and breathe. You will be all right."

By the time that he had his breathing under control again, Legolas was exhausted by the ordeal. Easing his brother back onto the pillow, Tavaro pulled the blankets close as fear once again gnaw at his stomach. Getting Legolas home seemed more urgent than ever now.

"Legolas, we are leaving for home tomorrow," Tavaro told his brother.

"We are leaving already? Why?" The wearied blue eyes looked up in surprise.

"As I have said previously, I need to get back to patrol duties. I have been away long enough. Feren probably expected me back some days ago." Tavaro decided that Legolas need not be told of the real reason why they were returning home so quickly.

"I was hoping that we could stay a while longer yet. I like it here," Legolas said. "But if Feren needs you, then I suppose we should return."

Tavaro patted his shoulder. "We can always come back to visit another time."

Legolas smiled wanly as his eyes began to glaze over in sleep. "I would like that, Tavaro."

xxxxx

It had not been easy to say good-by, Tavaro thought, as their horses picked their way carefully over the sodden ground. Before it was over, there were two teary-eyed elflings, and an openly tearful Vanye. Embraces had been exchanged, over and over again, as were promises of mutual visits not too distant into the future. It had been difficult for Tavaro to take leave of Herendil as well. Though he seldom dwelled on the dangers of life as a warrior, Tavaro knew only too well that there was no guarantee against death, and that each parting from his friend could very well be the last.

Others had come forth from their cottages, the daunting task of restoration after the devastation of the floodwater temporarily set aside as they too bade a warm farewell to the departing four. Many had openly shown their concern over the coughing that seemed to have Legolas firm in its grip and had presented them with a various assortment of ointments and herbs. Tavaro had accepted these with heartfelt thanks and had stowed them carefully into his pack. The journey home would not be easy on his brother, and Tavaro was grateful for anything that may aid in easing Legolas' discomforts.

Tavaro had set a moderately fast pace as they began their journey home. He wanted Legolas in the care of the palace healers as quickly as possible and indeed, it was difficult not to give into the temptation of urging their mounts into a full gallop in order to reach their destination sooner.

Legolas had insisted on riding on his own and appeared to be keeping the pace with little difficulty, though his coughing seemed to become harsher and more frequent as they rode on. Tavaro found himself exchanging worried glances with the other two warriors as they watched Legolas gasping for breath after each such coughing seizure. Absent from this journey home was the joyful chattering of the elfling that had so brightened the beginning of the journey. Indeed, Legolas' uncharacteristic silence only added to Tavaro's growing concerns, which already weighed heavily upon him like unwanted armour.

They stopped for their noon day meal sooner than Tavaro would have liked, but it had become increasingly apparent that Legolas was tiring and did not look like he could stay atop of Hwesta much longer.

Without a word, Baragallon disappeared into the woods as soon as they had dismounted and returned shortly with the still warm carcasses of two rabbits that had been pierced by his arrows. The warrior had not forgotten how much Legolas had enjoyed rabbit cooked over a camp fire as they had journeyed north and hoped that the youngling's waning appetite would now be aroused by the same fare. His efforts were rewarded when Legolas awoke from his brief rest and smiled with surprised pleasure at the sight of the spitted rabbits roasting slowly over glowing amber.

"You went hunting," Legolas said, smiling at Tavaro.

His brother shook his head. "No, Baragallon went hunting. You have him to thank for this fine meal."

"Thank you, Baragallon," Legolas said. "I have not been looking forward to a meal of cold rations."

"You are most welcome, Legolas," Baragallon inclined his head slightly, smiling in return.

In spite of his initial enthusiasm, Legolas ate only a small portion of what had been allotted to him, heedless of the urging by the others to partake more. Curling up on the blankets, he fell asleep once more as the others finished their meal in worried silence.

Soon they were once again atop of their mounts to continue their journey home. This time, however, Tavaro had insisted that his young brother ride with him and after only a token protest or two, Legolas had relented, which in turn caused Tavaro even greater concern. There was no doubt at all now in Tavaro's mind that Legolas was not well. It was never in Legolas' nature to succumb so readily to what he usually considered as overprotective coddling by his older siblings and, of course, the King.

xxxxxx

As the night deepened, their pace slowed considerably, though the light from the half moon was more than sufficient for the keen elven eyes to pick out and avoid the treacherous hollows and roots that might otherwise snare an unsuspecting hoof. They had all come to the grim agreement earlier in the day to continue their journey home with as few stops as possible. Legolas' condition had deteriorated steadily as the day passed and the need to get him to proper care was becoming increasingly urgent.

Tavaro hugged his brother close to him as he guided his horse forward in a steady trot, feeling the heat radiating from Legolas' body through the layer of blanket. The fever had started in the early hours of the evening and thus far showed no signs of abatement. Indeed, Legolas felt much hotter to the touch than he had but a few hours ago, Tavaro thought grimly as he listened to his brother's laboured breathing. Oh, bratling, what am I going to tell Adar?

Tavaro felt a slight stirring in his arms and the harsh breathing was suddenly replaced by a racking bout of coughing that seemed to rob Legolas of his very breath. Helpless to do anything else, Tavaro could only whisper soothing words to his brother as Legolas struggled to regain some semblance of regular respiration.

"Ada?" Legolas blinked and his eyes flickered in confusion.

Tavaro's heart tightened. "We are going home to Adar now, Legolas. We will be home soon. How do you feel?"

"It hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" Tavaro asked anxiously.

"When I breathe." Legolas' voice was barely above a harsh whisper. "It hurts to breathe."

"We will be home soon and Kala will tend to you," Tavaro said rather helplessly.

Legolas stirred restlessly. "I am hot."

Tavaro pulled back the blanket a little. "It is the fever. Would you like some water?"

The young elf nodded and drank greedily from the proffered water skin before settling into his brother's arms again. "Am I sick, Tavaro?"

Tavaro frowned. "You are not well, Legolas."

"Is it because I fell into the river?"

"I believe so," Tavaro answered and added quickly as Legolas began to cough once again. "You should rest now. Talking will make your coughing worse."

Legolas remained quiet for so long that Tavaro thought he had fallen asleep once more and was startled when his worried thoughts were interrupted by his brother's raspy query.

"Am I going to die, like Huor?"

Tavaro's arms tightened around his brother instinctively. "No! Of course not! We will be home soon and Kala will make you well in no time. You know what a powerful healer Kala is."

Legolas nodded, seemingly reassured. "I do not like his teas."

Tavaro smiled despite of himself. "I do not like them either, bratling, for they are the most vile-tasting concoctions in all of Arda. Now stop talking and rest."

Legolas nestled closer against him and Tavaro could feel his brother's hot breath caressing the hollow of his throat. Once again, he felt the irrational need to tighten his embrace of his brother. You will be all right, Legolas. You have to be all right. He hoped with all his heart that his words of reassurance to Legolas, and to himself, would remain true.

TBC

Deana: Legolas is not doing too well, and I am sure Tavaro feels no better. So much for the promises of coming to no harm.

Jamie: Thank you for your kind words, and suggestion on Thranduil's reaction. I can really see Legolas and Thranduil having words, assuming that Legolas can stop coughing long enough to carry on the argument.

Jebb: Nothing is ever easy when Legolas is in the picture, but at least the danger of the flood is over and the brothers are on their way home, where another danger lies - their adar.


	14. Journey's End

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer

Ch. 14 - Journey's End

Thranduil frowned as he listened to two of his advisors argue back and forth, as they had done tirelessly for the past hour, over the terms of the timber proposal that had been presented by the Men from Esgaroth more than three weeks ago. The King rubbed the bridge of his nose with a long, slender finger, suppressing the sigh of exasperation with valiant patience. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Aldeon smile his all too knowing smile, though his eldest was quick to hide it under the pretext of scratching a no doubt non-existing itch that had suddenly afflicted the tip of his nose. The voices of the advisors droned on. Thranduil thought the two had made their respective views quite clear within the first five minutes of their debate but had continued to argue for the sake of argument. Or they were simply entranced by the charm of their own discordant voices. The King's patience was rapidly coming to an end.

Thranduil cleared his throat and both elves immediately stopped speaking and looked to their liege with expectancy, each hoping that the King would take the advice that he had put forth so convincingly. Thranduil opened his mouth and was about to speak of his decision when the door suddenly opened following a cursory knock and a harried servant stepped forward nervously. Thranduil frowned. He did not like to be disturbed when he was in conference with his advisors and there were few that dared to ignore this unspoken rule.

The servant bowed and then spoke in a hesitant voice. "My lord, forgive me for the intrusion but Lord Tavaro and Prince Legolas have returned."

Thranduil felt his annoyance slip away, but kept his face regally impassive. The delivery of such news, joyous as it may be, was not reason enough for the interruption. "I am sure that Lord Tavaro and Prince Legolas do not expect their king to suspend his duties to the realm simply to welcome them home."

The servant was looking pale. "No, my lord, but Prince Legolas is not well."

Thranduil thought his heart stopped. "Please explain."

"I do not know the details, my lord, but Kala has been sent for most urgently. Lord Tavaro has asked that you join him in Prince Legolas' chamber as quickly as possible."

Thranduil rose to his feet, bringing all those present quickly to standing as well. Without a word, the King turned and left the room, followed closely by an equally worried looking Aldeon.

The first thing that struck Thranduil when he entered Legolas' room was the sound of his son's breathing. No, it was not breathing. It was more like an all-consuming struggle for each rattling breath. With his heart hammering within his chest, he stepped quickly to his son's bedside and looked down.

Legolas lay without moving, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted through which he gasped noisily for air. Two patches of hectic colour stood out starkly against a too pale countenance. Thranduil reached out, his hand shaking slightly, and touched his son's fevered cheek.

At his touch, Legolas opened his eyes and a small smile touched the unnaturally roseate lips. He held out his arms to Thranduil. "Ada, I am home."

With infinite gentleness, Thranduil gathered his youngest son into his arms and brushed his lips against the hot brows "Welcome home, my dear heart." He then at last looked at his other son, who stood watching them with exhaustion and fear marring the handsome features. "What has happened? Has he been poisoned?"

Tavaro shook his head numbly. "No, he suffers from an infection of the lungs. I brought him back as quickly as I could."

Thranduil frowned in disbelief. "Infection?"

It was Legolas who answered him, his voice raspy and breathless. "I fell into the river, but Baragallon saved me. There was nearly a flood. And Huor died."

The talking, however, was too much for him and he immediately lapsed into a long, harsh bout of coughing. Thranduil, for once looking completely baffled, looked from one son to the other as he patted Legolas's back in an effort to ease the coughing.

"Adar, be gentle. His back is badly bruised," Tavaro quickly warned.

Thranduil stopped his hand in midair as if stung. "What in the Valar's name has happened?"

At this moment, Kala hurried into the room, followed closely by another healer. Tavaro nearly sagged with relief at the sight of the two. Aldeon quietly stepped up to his brother and put an arm around the other's shoulder. "Come, Tavaro, sit down. You are exhausted. Kala will tend to Legolas now. It will be all right."

Tavaro looked at his brother gratefully and allowed himself to be led to a nearby chair. Vaguely, he heard his older brother ordering a servant to bring forth a tray of hot tea and some food. The hot tea would be most welcome, but Tavaro did not think he could stomach food at the moment.

"My lord, allow him to lie down on the bed so that I may examine him," Kala said to his liege.

"No, do not leave me, Ada," Legolas protested as he clutched his adar's robes. The last thing that he wanted to do was to leave the comfort and security of his ada's arms.

"It is all right, Legolas. Kala needs to examine you," Thranduil said soothingly.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I want you to stay right here." There was a tremour of tears in his voice.

"All right, Legolas, I will stay right here, but you must cooperate with Kala," Thranduil said gently and felt the slight nod against his chest.

Kala smiled knowingly and proceeded with his examination and gentle inquiries of his patient. Legolas, however, was tired and could barely be kept awake to give sensible responses to Kala's questions. Leaving the elfling to sleep in his adar's arms, Kala turned his questioning instead to Tavaro who, after an apprehensive look at the King, began to recount the events that precipitated the hurried journey home. Thranduil and Aldeon listened, white-faced, to the tale without interruptions while Kala nodded from time to time and raised a few questions for clarification.

When Tavaro at last finished speaking, it was to Kala that the King spoke. "Well?"

Accustomed to the King's brusqueness when Thranduil was consumed with concern for the wellbeing of his much loved sons, Kala issued a string of quiet orders to the other healer before responding to his liege.

"The young prince is suffering from an infection to the lungs, no doubt brought on by the near drowning. It is as the healer at the settlement had said. It may be the water that he has ingested into his lungs or the impurities in the river water or both. The first thing that we need to do is ease his breathing and bring his fever down."

"You will be attending to that immediately, of course," Thranduil said in the voice of the King.

Kala nodded. "Breathing in steam from hot water steeped with the necessary herbs will be the first stage of his treatment. We will need to construct a canopy over the prince's bed to contain the steam. That will help to ease his breathing and counter the infection. I am also having teas brewed that will bring his fever down."

"He will be all right?" Thranduil asked.

Kala again nodded. "I am very optimistic."

"That is not sufficient," Thranduil said flatly.

"My lord, I will do all that within my power to help the young prince, and we do not lack the herbs that are needed for his treatment."

After a long moment, Thranduil nodded.

Kala reached forward and stacked several pillows against the headboard. "You may ease him back against the pillows, my lord. Keeping him upright will be easier on his breathing than if he was lying down. I have sent for another healer to sit with the young prince. The steam will loosen the phlegm that is constricting his respiratory tract and lungs. He will need to be watched at all times to ensure that he does not choke on the phlegm."

"I will sit with him. There is no need for the healer,'" Thranduil said.

"It will not be easy on the young prince during this initial stage of the treatment," Kala said gently.

Thranduil's eyes darkened. "Then it is more the reason that I should remain by his side. He should not have to go through it alone."

Kala nodded, not at all surprised by the King's words. He had not really expected Thranduil to leave the side of his precious son, ailing as he was.

Two servants entered the room, each carrying a stack of blankets. Under Kala's careful instructions, they draped the blankets over the bed, creating a canopy that effectively enveloped Legolas behind its folds. Once the canopy was set up to Kala's satisfaction, two other servants came in, one bearing a small brazier and the other balancing a basin of steaming water between his hands. These were set on a small table that had been positioned within the canopy of blankets.

While the servants worked under Kala's instructions, Thranduil had stepped aside to join his other two sons. As the King approached, Tavaro set down his cup of tea and rose to his feet hastily.

Thranduil pressed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sit, my son. You look as if you rode without sleep."

"I needed to get Legolas home as quickly as possible." He looked up at his father, misery and guilt clouding his face. "I am sorry, Adar. I promised you that Legolas would come to no harm on this journey. I have failed you."

Thranduil kept his hand on the shoulder and squeezed lightly. "From what you have told me, it is through no fault of yours that Legolas is ill."

The look of misery did not ease from Tavaro's face. "I should have never allowed him to accompany us to the river. I did not realize how dangerous the situation really was."

Thranduil smiled wryly. "Whether you allowed it or not, I am sure your brother would have found a way to the river himself, one way or another. I know my son more than you know your brother." Thranduil sat down onto the chair that Aldeon had pulled forward for him.

Tavaro looked at his father hesitantly. "I allowed Legolas many liberties during our journey. I am not certain whether you would have approved."

Thranduil raised one regal brow. "By the way you speak now, I am certain that I would not have approved, but that too I have expected even before this journey began."

Tavaro looked at the King first in surprise, and then smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I forget my own words to Legolas - that Adar knows everything. Do you want me to tell you of the infractions, or do you have knowledge of them already?"

Thranduil smiled. "No, I do not have knowledge of them already. You credit me with ability that I do not necessarily have. I do not, in fact, know everything as you have claimed, and it may be better that I remain ignorant of the said infractions. Then I can in clear conscience allow you take Legolas on another journey in the future, should you wish to do so."

For a moment, Tavaro looked horror-stricken. "Another journey?"

Aldeon turned his face aside to hide his smile. Thranduil was not only a clever ruler; he was also a very clever Adar.

"Did you not enjoy the time spent with your brother?" Thranduil asked rather innocently.

Tavaro saw the glint in his father's eyes and finally smiled. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much, but I was unprepared for what befell us in the last few days. I felt the weight of the world on me when Legolas took ill." He looked over to where his brother lay behind the curtain of blankets. "Even now, my worries have not ceased. I am glad that you are his adar and I am only his brother."

Thranduil smiled wryly. "It is not easy to be an adar, but the joys are infinite. Someday, I hope you will experience the full extent of them." At that moment, the very harsh sound of coughing erupted from behind the curtain of blankets and the smile disappeared quickly from the King's face. "The worries, too, are infinite. I must see to Legolas. Tavaro, go and rest. You look exhausted. Perhaps Aldeon will accompany you."

Aldeon nodded. "I will be back shortly, Adar, to help you with Legolas."

Thranduil nodded briefly and made his way quickly to his youngest son's bedside. A servant held up one of the blankets and Thranduil eased himself onto the bed, gathering his choking and gagging son into his arms. It was very hot inside the canopy and the acrid fumes of the herbs burned his throat with each inhalation.

"It is all right, my heart. Ada is here," Thranduil said soothingly as held out a cloth to his son's mouth to catch the slimy mess that Legolas was coughing up. The coughing seemed to go on forever and Thranduil's heart tightened with each harsh and convulsive hack that shook his son's body to the core. When it was at last over, Thranduil wiped his son's flushed and damp face with the wet cloth that a servant had passed to him. As terrible as the coughing was, Legolas seemed to be breathing easier already.

"Ada, too hot, the smell --" Legolas was whimpering tearfully as he clutched at his father's robes.

"I know, Legolas, but it will help you to breathe easier. It will soon be over, I promise," Thranduil said as he pushed back the tendrils of damp blond hair that were plastered to the fevered cheeks. He hoped that it would soon be over. Kala had not said how long this part of the treatment would last. Even as he hoped, Legolas broke into another bout of merciless coughing and Thranduil found himself silently cursing Kala for what the healer was putting his son through. It was irrational, he knew, but Thranduil was not inclined to be rational as he helplessly watched his child cough out his very soul.

The bouts of coughing continued until Thranduil thought Legolas could not endure another such seizure. His son lay limply in his arms, too exhausted to even whisper his pitiful pleas of 'no more' or to give sound to his sobs. Thranduil saw the accusing look in the tear-filled eyes of his child and thought his heart would break. Just as Thranduil was about to call an end to the harsh treatment, the blankets were lifted and cool, refreshing air rushed in in reviving waves. The damp blankets were removed quickly and Thranduil caught sight of the grim, worried faces of the healers and his oldest son hovering by the bedside.

Seeing the look of anger on his liege's face, Kala bowed his head. "I am sorry, my lord, I know it was difficult to endure, but it was necessary."

"Adar, let me take Legolas while you go change your robes," Aldeon offered as he reached for his young brother.

Reluctantly, Thranduil relinquished his youngest into the arms of his oldest. "You will need to change his clothes as well."

"I will look after him, Adar," Aldeon assured the King.

With Legolas in his arms, Aldeon moved to a nearby chair and began to strip the sodden tunic off his young brother. It was alarming how much heat was radiating from the limp, thin body. Legolas was utterly spent and in exhausted apathy, allowed his brother fuss over him, seemingly deaf to Aldeon's gentle murmurs of assurance. It was only when Aldeon started to carry him back to the freshly made bed that he seemed to come to life.

"No!" He clutched fearfully at Aldeon's robe. "Not there! I do not want to cough anymore!"

Aldeon hugged him close. "It is all right, little one. It is over now. Kala will give you some tea and then you may rest. You will soon feel much better."

Legolas was not reassured. Aldeon turned so that his brother could see the bed for himself. "See, the blankets are gone. The bed is just for sleeping now."

The look of uncertainty lingered, but Legolas made no further protests as his brother eased him down onto the cool sheets. He watched with apprehension as Kala approached with a cup in hand.

The healer smiled reassuringly at the young elf. "This tea will help to cool you down. You are very hot right now, are you not?"

Legolas nodded reluctantly. "But it will taste bad."

"It will make you feel better," the healer promised.

When Thranduil returned to his son's chamber, Legolas was already deep in sleep. His breathing was still raspy and hitched occasionally, but it was no longer the harsh struggle for each gasp of air. The room was now empty of servants and healers save Kala who sat with Aldeon by the bedside. Both rose to their feet as Thranduil entered.

"How is he?" Thranduil asked as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"I have given him the tea that will help to bring the fever down. He seems to be resting quietly now, and his breathing is much easier," Kala replied.

"Will we have to repeat the treatment with the steam?"

"I do not believe it will be necessary. He appears to be breathing with relative ease right now and once the fever comes down, the healing process will quicken. We will keep the herbal water steaming by his side. He will continue to cough to rid himself of the congestion, but it will not be nearly as harsh as it has been."

"Good, because I do not intend to put my son through such an ordeal again," Thranduil said.

"He should continue to drink the tea. I will have one of the healers bring the tea on regular intervals. Bathing him with cool water will also help," the healer advised.

"I will attend to that," Thranduil said, his eyes glued still to the sleeping face of his child.

"If I may take my leave now, my lord, for there is nothing further that I can do at the moment. I shall return later to check on the young prince." Kala said.

Thranduil nodded. "You may leave." He turned to look at the healer as the latter began to move away. "Thank you, Kala."

The healer bowed and retreated from the room. Thranduil looked at his oldest son. "It is late. You should go and rest."

Aldeon shook his head. "I shall stay and help you with Legolas. I would not be able to sleep in any event."

Thranduil nodded. After a moment, he added, "No doubt we will be joined by Tavaro shortly."

Aldeon smiled. "I am certain of that as well, though he looks as if he has not slept for days."

"It will be with a measure of relief that he returns to duty at Feren's side," Thranduil said. "I doubt he realized before what a journey with his young brother would entail."

Aldeon laughed softly. "Battling orcs and other dark creatures will no doubt present fewer surprises."

Thranduil allowed himself a small smile. "But certainly not as memorable as a journey with Legolas."

Aldeon's smile widened. "No, I imagine not. Are you not at all curious as to what my two brothers were up to while they were away?"

"Certainly, I am curious, and no doubt you are as well, but I am confident that our curiosity will be satisfied in due course," his father said comfortably.

Aldeon was about to pursue this point further when a stirring of blankets and a small moan interrupted them. Thranduil was immediately hovering over his waking son.

"Legolas? How do you feel, child?"

The fever bright eyes blinked in confusion, before apprehension filled them as they darted to the space above the bed. Thranduil read the fear on his son's face and gathered the too warm body into his arms.

"It is all right, Legolas. The blankets are gone. Kala assures me that you will not need to suffer through that again. I am sorry that you had to go through that ordeal, but it was necessary to ease your breathing," Thranduil explained as he gently stroked the bright head.

"I did not like it," Legolas said, his voice hoarse but no longer sounding breathless.

"Nor did I," Thranduil concurred. "Please know that it was as difficult for me as it was for you."

After a pause, Legolas nodded and settled himself into his father's arms with a small sigh. "I am glad to be home, Ada. I have missed you, and Aldeon too."

"And I have missed you, more than you will ever know," Thranduil said softly, brushing his lips against the fine hair.

Sleep was overtaking Legolas once again, and his eyes slowly lost their focus. "It was a wonderful journey, Ada. I have so much to tell you."

"You may tell me all about it when you are feeling better," Thranduil assured him gently.

Legolas was already asleep.

Thranduil's eyes met those of his oldest son, and they both smiled.

THE END

Well, this is the end to another story. I hope it provided a pleasant distraction. I must apologize for the typos, grammatical mistakes and all the little misses that I am sure are rampant throughout. And many sincere thanks to all of you for coming along on this journey, and especially to those who took the time to send me those wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated and treasured.

grecian: Legolas is having a pretty rough time, isn't he? I had pneumonia once and it was not pleasant. Thanks for the review.

Lirenel: It's funny how everyone is fearing Thranduil's wrath more than anything else, so I am surprising you all with this chapter. As you can see, Thranduil was actually quit tame. Thanks for reviewing.

Deana: Poor Legolas is right! He probably doesn't even know what hit him as elves do not normally get sick. Thanks for the review.

Jebb: Well, Legolas is safely back home and being well-attended to by the healers and his adar. So much for the wrath of Thranduil that everyone has been anticipating. Sorry to disappoint you all with a rather laid-back Thranduil to finish off this tale. Thank you for your wonderful reviews throughout. They have meant a lot!

Ophelia: Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you caught the story, even as it comes to an end. It is always nice to hear from new readers.

Serenity: Funny, when I was writing the last chapter, it didn't dawn on me that I was creating a cliffie, but I guess readers saw it differently. Well, here's the final chapter to sooth your sanity. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for your kind reviews.


End file.
